


Stairway to Heaven/通往天堂之梯

by Laviniaxebia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviniaxebia/pseuds/Laviniaxebia
Summary: FF7同人，SV，情人节贺（虽然晚了很多）现代架空，后面有SM情节，不喜误入thxP.S.我就真的很气，LFT莫名其妙就河蟹还没法敏感词过滤，简直悲伤。于是乎这边发，正好这文理由各种诡异的肉，这边还方便一点……【已完结】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空都市题材……虽然想尽力避免，但是感觉还是会飘很远，他们两位也不知道会最终被塑造成什么样子，所以如果你们现在点叉叉逃跑，我觉得也没准是个明智的选择……故事发生在朱浓，会被我稍微改造一下，来贴合我心中对这个城市寄托的理想，除此之外，有些角色并不重要，就不把7里原有的人物代入进去了。

（1）  
飞机降落在朱浓机场的时候是傍晚五点。  
文森特看了一眼手表，这里和米德加并没有时差。  
他从鹅卵石形的窗户向外望去，夕阳已经停留在左手边的天空，某一瞬间他心中突然浮现出一种缥缈的不真实感，前后不过短短几个小时而已，似乎已经可以和前尘往事作别了。  
文森特不确定这是不是朱浓这个城市扑面而来的有别于米德加的气质所造成，毕竟米德加是熔炉，朱浓或许遵循自己的法则。

他从行李架上取下旅行箱快步走出了机舱，飞机比原定时间晚点了半小时，有人早已等候在到达出口，这让文森特感到了局促，虽然是对方主动提出接机，但他们毕竟已经有将近二十年不曾见面。  
文森特记忆中的朱浓还是个尚未经过工业化打磨的朴素渔村，如今他从身侧的巨大落地玻璃窗里看到的远处的类似都市却繁华得陌生。虽然二十年的时间足够神罗将任何一个贫瘠的区域改造成摩登都市，但时隔多年再次踏上故土的感觉居然是陌生，这还是让文森特唏嘘了一会儿，随后他在前方密密麻麻接机的人群中一眼认出了维多。

维多算是文森特在离开朱浓前最亲密的朋友。男生之间的友谊多半是建立于从彼此殴打到惺惺相惜这个过程中，文森特至今还记得当初一拳砸在维多脑门上时酥爽的手感。

“这家航空公司的飞机时常晚点，你还算是幸运！”不等文森特开口，维多已经自来熟地接过了他手中的行李，语气熟悉得如同这二十年间两个人从来没有分开过。  
“维多，”文森特点头向故人示意，“不好意思，那么唐突地发电邮联系你。”  
“唐突不至于，有点突然是真的。”维多转身看向儿时的玩伴，“失踪了十几年的家伙就这样凭空冒出来是蛮惊悚的，但刚才你从那边走出来的一瞬间我就认出你了，阴郁的气质真是一点都没变啊！”  
“……”  
“不过你为什么突然想到要回来，你在米德加过得如何？”文森特能猜到维多一定有很多问题，自打上个月自己开始通过电邮与对方联系以来，维多就已经开始了不间断的提问，于是文森特就想着等到见面后统一给对方解答。

他在七岁的时候离开朱浓，不过这一举动并不是出自本意，而是归因于他双亲的接连去世，他与妹妹双双被寄养到不同的家庭，他来到米德加，而妹妹则不知所踪，因为他的新任双亲似乎并不希望他和过去的一切继续保持联系。  
如果说文森特曾在走出痛失亲人的阴影后对自己的生活有过些许期待，那么这些期待也在新任父母婚姻破裂后化作了泡影。  
几年后，当文森特终于领悟到他的继父并非宅心仁厚、只是想要一个能够继承家业的孩子而继母恰巧不能生育的这件事时候，他已经在米德加城郊的某一所公费教会学校度过了第不知道多少个孤单的圣诞节。

脱离无边无尽的寄宿学校生活后，他考入神罗旗下一所公费大学，然后浪费了两年时间去听那些昏昏欲睡的神罗发迹历史，最终忍无可忍以一纸退学书彻底告别了校园与从不曾真正属于过的第二个家庭。

给维多讲完了这些故事后对面的人已经笑得直不起腰，两个人在一家朱浓著名的海鲜餐厅找了个角落开始畅谈人生，当然维多完全没有要讲的意思。文森特念在老朋友无私前来接机的份上尽可能地满足着对方的求知欲。

“所以？你这次回来是为什么？单纯换个地方生活吗？”最后维多问道。  
“只是想回家看看。但是恐怕这里并没有什么‘家’。”文森特说。  
“别这么悲观，你是不是还想去找一下你妹妹？”  
文森特抬眼，“先前这么想了几分钟，但觉得这么多年过去就算找到，她恐怕也不会有关于我的记忆了。那还是不要去打扰她生活为好。”  
“不一定，”维多摇摇头，“几年前某一天我突然想起来你，以及你当时被送走的事情，无聊就去查了一下经手你们的福利机构，感觉相当不靠谱啊。你刚才给我讲的事情印证了我的结论，恐怕你妹妹也被送到了不靠谱的家庭里。”  
这份过分的直率还真是让人难以适应。  
文森特看着远方已经几乎沉入地平线的夕阳感到了一丝疲惫。想要拼接破碎的过往绝非一件容易的事情，但如果把这一切只是单纯的抛之脑后又向来不是他的风格，于是文森特陷入了他偶尔会沉浸其中的沉思，直到维多下一个问题把他拉回现实。

“所以你想没想好要去哪里工作？”维多点了根烟，含在嘴里静静滤着。  
“以前的朋友介绍了工作给我，在一个画廊里。”  
“这么高雅。”维多又笑了，几缕烟灰被抖落到桌上，“我还以为你会选个类似卖咖啡或者兜售魔石这种简单粗暴的职业。”  
文森特淡淡一笑。

随后维多开车把文森特送到了他事先租好的居所，一室一厅的小公寓坐落在与朱浓空港遥遥相望的斜坡上。一路上文森特并没有仔细听坐在身边的人高谈阔论些什么，一路掠过的风景如此似曾相识又陌生。  
早年神罗改造了整个朱浓的城区，把这里建设成了围绕军事基地而建的繁荣临海小城，维多特意载着他穿过了整条朱浓最繁华的商业街，整齐装饰房屋窗台上的薰衣草与悬铃花映衬着如同云端般不真实的最后的夕阳。

一种到乡翻似烂柯人的惆怅莫名其妙就塞满了大脑。  
不过他很快便终止了回忆。记忆对他而言从来不是什么值得留恋的东西。

 

（2）  
第二次见到维多是在文森特正式去画廊工作半个月后的某个星期五。  
十三号星期五，天上飘着几朵阴云。  
画廊老板杰尼西斯从开工的那一瞬间起，就一直在抱怨这个黑色星期五如此完美地集齐了一切不详的要素，文森特沉默地整理着新画，人为屏蔽着老板的音波轰炸。

随后文森特接到维多的电话，对方约他在离画廊不远处一家咖啡馆碰面。维多的语气比较急促，于是文森特直接放下了手头的事情就往画廊外走。就在他走出画廊的瞬间，一个人与他擦肩而过，鬼使神差文森特回头看了这位顾客一眼，却直直对上一双摄人心魄的湖绿色眼眸——文森特怔了一瞬，对方眼眸中逼仄的凛冽虽让他感到不适，但他无法因此贬低这双在他阅历中所见过的最美的眼睛。  
而这双让他产生如触电般感觉的眼睛居然属于一位同性。  
这个男人有一头扎眼的银色长发，显然经过精心打理，这一切与他某种独特的高傲华美的气质暂和区别于一般本地人的精致五官和谐地融合在一起，不禁让人产生瞬间的茫然。  
但他也只是看了一眼对方就匆匆离开了画廊，再美的事物也只是个过客而已。

 

“Vin，”刚见到维多，对方就摆出一副不协调的严肃神情，“你知道海滩上的飙车族么？”  
文森特摇摇头。  
“一群不务正业的街头青年有时候在沙滩上赛车，平时这伙人受雇于各种讨债或者走私团伙干一些见不得光的事情，然后到了周末或者什么节日就会聚到一起搞沙滩摩托大会。”  
“所以？”  
“我好像在这伙人里见到你妹妹了。”

 

一个多小时后天开始放晴，维多带着文森特徒步穿越了半个朱浓新城来到一处外表崭新但明显粗制滥造的公寓楼下。  
维多说朱浓是个小城，居民之间的联系不会超过三个人的交际网。  
从对方如卷纸一般冗长的言论中，文森特勉强提炼出了重点，大概就是维多自家仓库的某个人抱怨起了一位朋友的女手下行径如何荒唐放浪，而有别人好奇追问了几句，那人就简单介绍了一下这女手下的身世，正好被维多听到，觉得时间上完全与文森特妹妹的经历完全吻合，于是顺着这条线调查下去后就确定了对方的身份。

荒唐放浪。  
这是时隔二十年后文森特第一次听到他人评价自己的妹妹。  
实话说，他也像偶尔想过自己仅剩的妹妹在什么样的环境中活成了什么样的人，但每次想完后他都发觉这样的思考毫无意义。

“你认为她也是那个见不得光的小团体中的一员？”片刻之后文森特问。  
“这就是我们到这里的原因，确认一下真相眼见为实。”

维多先一步走上楼，文森特跟在他身后，两个人绕道二楼走廊的另一边，维多推开了其中一扇门。  
“这……”文森特不确定私闯民宅在朱浓算不算犯罪，反正在米德加是算的。  
“你有没有想过她很可能不会给我们开门。”维多耸耸肩，毫不见外地一屁股坐在沙发上。

起居室有些拥挤，与其说是起居室，不如说屋主把一个家所有的职能都汇集在了此处——漏水的笼头、吃了一半的泡面、散落一地的脏衣服和大敞着门的衣柜，窗户并没有关，海风拂进来把百叶窗吹得沙沙作响，文森特皱起眉打量了一圈室内，最终目光定格在墙上的几张照片上。

“长得和你很像嘛，应该没错了。”一旁的维多开口。  
文森特俯下身端详着这几张照片，画面上的女孩张扬地笑着，那是一种有些可怖的、用尽全力的肆意的笑容。而正当他聚精会神地琢磨着这个笑容的意味的时候，他听到身后的走廊传来了别人的脚步声。

一个穿着暴露的金发女子举着一把猎枪慢慢走了进来。  
文森特听到维多屏住了呼吸。

“你们是什么人？把手举起来。”女人眯起眼冷声下令。  
文森特转过身面对女子，虽然换了发型和发色，但他一瞬间就认出来这就是照片里的女人。

 

“茱莉亚小姐？”维多开口，他把双手举过头顶，露出一个缓和局面的微笑，“是你吗？”  
女人默不作声，双眼直勾勾地盯着文森特。  
文森特注意到她的身材只能用骨瘦嶙峋来形容，吊带背心没能遮住的肌肤上处处是彰显另类的体环，各种如鬼神乱舞一样的纹身或层叠或交织几乎布满了她胸膛与手臂的每一寸空间。  
种种迹象表明她过得并不好。文森特能感受到眼前这个年轻的女人身上满溢着的名为绝望的气息。而这个绝望的女人很可能是自己的妹妹。

女人从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，“你们不会是我的客人吧？”  
文森特和维多都没来得及回复，女人又转身冲楼道里高声喊，“乌舍尔！你过来！这是预约过的客人吗？”

另一个脚步声响起，随后一个秃顶的鹰钩鼻男人出现在门口。这个男人打扮得很有海滩飙车族的风味，全世界的不良青年似乎都是同一个模子刻出来的。男人看了屋里的人一圈后目光在维多身上停留了几秒，随即挥挥手，“我不知道，反正没找过我。”  
“乌舍尔！”  
“茱莉亚，够了。”男人的语气听上去相当不耐烦，“老板只是送了你一把旧枪，还真把自己当回事了？你最好弄清楚自己的身份，如果是客人找上门就伺候！”

闻言文森特觉得太阳穴莫名其妙一阵生疼，根本谈不上强烈的日光似乎穿过玻璃直接灼伤了他的某根神经。  
虽然对与兄妹之间的重逢，他有过无数种不乐观的设想，但事实如此不留情地在他眼前炸裂仍然异常残酷，文森特莫名感到一种怒火。  
而当他的理智再一次回到身上的时候，维多已经离开了原有的位置，出现在了自己身边紧紧钳着他的左手。

几秒钟前还在金发女子手中的猎枪，不知道什么时候已经被文森特拿在了手中，保险拴已经拉开，枪膛尽头黑洞洞的圆口直直地对准鹰钩鼻男人的脑袋，而自己的食指也不偏不倚地落在扳机的位置，只要稍稍一用力——

维多真是个傻瓜，抓着自己的左手有什么用。  
文森特无奈地想着，放下了枪。  
虽说是骨肉同胞，也不过只是在二十年前同行了一段路。  
文森特隐约记得关于妹妹最后的记忆，那时茱莉亚只有三岁，明明不喜欢走路却酷爱家庭远足，那时她像一只柔软的小兔子一样，坐在代步车里对自己颐指气使——而这几乎就是关于妹妹全部的记忆了。

“英雄救美到一半可是很难看啊，帅哥。”茱莉亚冷笑一声，从文森特手中拿过猎枪，站在他们身后的鹰钩鼻男人似乎早就料到这一切，面无表情地看着房间的另一边。“况且里面根本没有子弹，你指望它像个打火机那样喷火吗？”

文森特的太阳穴又开始疼了，疼到他不得不伸手去按揉额角，而一旁的维多顺势站在了两人之间，“瓦伦丁小姐，这位是——”  
“我从来都不问客人的名字。”茱莉亚发出一声有些刺耳的笑，“我只会记得谁兜里有更多钞票。”

听到这里文森特径直转身走出了房间，鹰钩鼻男人向前伸手像是要挑衅一样试图抓住他的领带，但被眼疾手快的维多制止。  
“乌舍尔！”他低喝道，随后鹰钩鼻男人就耸耸肩收回了手。

文森特看了维多一眼，但并未多问，快步走下楼扎进了正值下班时间的朱浓的街道。

他还不太熟悉路，至少不太知道从这一带要如何找回画廊或自己的公寓去。但有一件事情他没想错，那就是朱浓确实存在着属于这个城市的法则，而维多他们都是深谙法则并处于其中的人物，而与这个城市久别重逢的自己则与这一切如此格格不入。

但这些事情没有那么值得深思熟虑。  
维多没有跟上来，这样最好。  
文森特顺手拦了一辆出租车报上公寓的地址，坐在车里颓圮的日光让他本就苍白的肌肤愈发没有血色。  
朱浓总是这样沉浸在夕阳里。

当他走进公寓的门，却发现另一位不速之客已经坐在了自己公寓的沙发上沉静地看着自己。  
这是个看上去至少有五十岁的中年男人，造型朴素但价值不菲的手表和工艺考究的西装大致说明了他所属的阶层——这是和茱莉亚抑或乌舍尔完全不属于一个世界的人，或许正是朱浓那些规则的制定者之一。  
文森特这样猜想着，但他仅有精力这样想想，与茱莉亚的见面所带来的影响远比他想得大得多。他只觉得没来由的心力交瘁。

“文森特·瓦伦丁先生。”年长者先开了口，他微微露出一丝笑意，眼中流转着难以揣测的光，“我们终于见面了。”

 

（3）  
我们终于见面了。  
这句开场白表明了陌生人的身份。但文森特实在有些疲惫，一时间不知该对这位素昧谋面的人报以什么回复。

“你是怎么进来的？”文森特只想在开始对话前探究一下自己明明锁好了门为什么这位中年大叔还能坐在这里这件事。  
“孩子，我在朱浓生活了四十年。”男人似乎没打算正面回答文森特的话，露出一副理所当然的面孔，“那我们就开门见山吧，很高兴见到你，文森特，我今天来是想兑现之前的承诺，和你谈谈古里摩尔·瓦伦丁教授。”

这是个年代更久远的名字，文森特的手指停在了门把上——虽然年代久远，但并不陌生，这正是自己亲生父亲的名字。

“正如我之前在联络邮件里说过的，我叫海德加，是朱浓市议会的议员。”

看着眼前的不速之客，文森特陷入沉思。  
他给维多讲述的关于自己的经历其实并不完全。  
离开大学后，在当地射击俱乐部颇具名气的文森特曾在朋友的引荐下短暂地加入过神罗家族的别动队。米德加的名门都会有自己秘密的地下势力，负责帮助本家打点一切拿不到台面上的事物。起初他很感激介绍他入行的朋友，因为做这一行确实能使之过上他先前生活在富庶人家都无法想象的奢靡生活，但与此同时的代价就是在刀锋上行走。在断掉几根肋骨并失去了几位所谓的挚友之后他便萌生了退意。  
但他一直都没有找到合适的机会——只是没有找到，而不是不存在。作为一个并不喜爱刨根问底的人且在组织中的宗族意识相当薄弱的人，脱离别动队并不是一件难事，只是想要彻底和神罗斩断瓜葛需要谨慎的长线操作。而海德加适时发来的邮件促进了这一切。在海德加的安排下，脱离神罗比文森特想象的轻松不少，毕竟像他这样形同虚设的棋子神罗要多少有多少，并没人会在意他的死活。  
于是在办妥一切后，文森特迅速离开了米德加。

海德加起初只是对文森特宣称他掌握着文森特妹妹的下落与当年古里摩尔·瓦伦丁死亡的真相。其实这二者只要其一成立就足够使文森特回到朱浓了。  
生活的落差是助人成事的动力，即使文森特早就知道重返朱浓后等待着他的情况或许并不美好，但与米德加的一滩烂泥相比，内心的天平似乎更倾向于把希望押在这边。  
何况他总隐隐约约觉得自己仍然对茱莉亚负有责任，纵使他们已经二十年不曾见过。

“我和你父亲关系曾经很亲密，他是个优秀的科学家。”海德加露出在文森特看来很虚伪的惋惜之色，“你知道他是怎样发生意外的吗？”  
“醉驾开到了海里。每年朱浓都会这样死几个人。”  
“你知道那不是真的对吧。”海德加的言语技巧非常狡猾，他平视着文森特露出鼓励意味的微笑。  
“我什么都不知道。”文森特的语调毫无起伏。

海德加站起身，在不大的客厅里来回踱步。

“你父亲死后我许多次想过要联系你，但你的痕迹被抹除得很完美，我不想破坏这一切，毕竟是我为你选定了这户人家……”  
文森特抬眼看向眼前微微发福的男人，而后者像是料到他会露出这样的目光一般丝毫不为所动，“这家人是我能联系到愿意收养你的条件最好的家庭，你马上就会明白在那个时候决定收养你或你妹妹是件非常危险的事情，许多人宁可放弃我提出的报酬也不愿碰这两块烫手的山芋。”

一直处于恹恹状态的文森特内心第一次泛起波澜。海德加说是他为自己选择了新的人家，那么也就是他一手把自己推进了看不到任何希望的长达十数年的地狱中——可与此同时他更在意的事情是，既然海德加能让他被殷实的家庭收养，自己的妹妹为什么却只能在贫民窟中挣扎？

“你跟我说这些是为什么？”  
“为了让你知道真相。”  
“世上会有任何人在自己的双亲去世二十年后专程来了解他们详细的死亡过程吗？”文森特的语气很冷淡。

海德加依然保持着满面的笑容，文森特在对方的瞳孔中模糊地看到了自己的影子。  
文森特沉默了几秒，起身打开了大门。  
“我今天不是很想聊天，海德加先生。”

“你当然不用急于现在全盘接受，”海德加继续自说自话，“我知道这对来你说不是什么愉快的经历，我给你充足的时间适应。不过文森特，我坚持我的猜想，既然你会选择回到这里来，就说明你还在意着这些事情。”

文森特没有回复，妹妹的下落和父亲死亡的真相，现在他已经都知道了，尤其是在意识到眼前的人正是造成前者不幸源头的时候，他已经失去了继续和对方谈下去的兴趣。

“好吧，看来今天真不是时候——不过我大概能猜到你在好奇为什么你和你妹妹的命运会如此不同。”海德加不紧不慢地站起来，仿佛已经了然了文森特已经掌握了茱莉亚的情况——虽然这点稍微有些可疑，但文森特并不感到惊讶。

中年男人再次走到与文森特距离不过十厘米的地方，伏在对方的耳畔压低声音，“起初我也把你妹妹送到了米德加——你知道的，你们两个在一起太容易成为靶子，所以必须分开，而收养你妹妹的那一家人，该怎么说，他们后来害怕了，在没有和我联系的情况下就把你妹妹送回了朱浓……”  
文森特静静地听着，他知道海德加是在做最后挣扎，希望用这些虚无缥缈的只言片语来吸引他已经被磨灭的注意力。

“你的痕迹被顺利抹去了，所以你能够重新开始。而你妹妹，她又回到这个一切罪恶起始的地方，因为没能抹去痕迹，一切走上正轨的道路都被堵死了，只能在那些人看不到的污泥下苟活。”  
不得不说，海德加抓住了重点。  
这句话成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
文森特只觉得自己太阳穴再次剧痛起来，此起彼伏的如同被锋利的刀片来回切割的细密而凌厉的痛感压得他喘不过气，甚至一时间连海德加的样子都看不清了。  
他靠在门上努力平稳着呼吸，脑中如同电影回放一般重现着他与茱莉亚见面时的一幕幕，他忽然想起茱莉亚心脏上方纹着一条红龙，红得像要滴出血一样，那似乎正是茱莉亚这二十年来全部怨恨的化身。毫无选择的注定腐朽的人生使她只剩下绝望——而她甚至不知道这绝望因何而起从何而来。

他无法视而不见。  
但至少不应该从眼前这个人的嘴里说出来。  
想到这里痛感终于减轻了一点，文森特发现海德加的两根手指正放在自己的颈部。他如同触电般地后退了一步。

“你看上去可不太好啊，脉搏跳得这么快。”海德加绕绕手指，脸上的笑容虽然丝毫未变，但此时让文森特觉得十分反胃，“好吧，如果哪天你来了兴趣，我一定会把所有的故事一字不差告诉你。”

说完老练的政客终于走出了文森特的公寓。

待他走后，文森特几乎是倒在了一旁的沙发上。无力感从身体上每一个角落涌出，伴随着杂乱无章的记忆碎片，并不算漫长的一生中所有的黑暗记忆全都重现了一遍。  
文森特发现，自己心中真的在期待着存在某种名为救赎的东西。  
并非救赎自己，而是茱莉亚。  
然而他们虽然有血缘关系，可他们其实是陌生人。  
既然是陌生人，自己本不必为她承担任何人生的责任？  
——但这是不可能的。文森特无奈地发现了这一点。

 

（4）  
一晚上噩梦接连不断，加上丝毫没有食欲，翌日文森特顶着两个硕大的黑圆圈出现在了画廊，杰尼西斯看到自己萎靡不振的员工，放下了手中的清洁刷认真地问，“昨晚熬夜看球了还是玩得太剧烈累到了？”

文森特默默地接过软刷，开始清理放在柜台上的几幅画，它们是前不久从艺术品修补中心送来的修复品，大多都是价值不菲的名画。  
“总之你悠着点，不要死在我这里，那会很麻烦的。”杰尼西斯摇摇头，露出一副无比忧伤的样子，“看你这样子吗，我都不好意思压榨你了，这些画里有一张已经被订出去了，那人也不知道哪根筋搭错了，非要今天就把画送去，我打个电话告诉他员工生病没办法送好了。”

“没必要。”文森特说，“告诉我是哪幅，我整理一下就送去。”  
老板复杂地看了他一眼，“还是算了，昨晚我又把我的车撞了，你要是去就得徒步走过去，总感觉走到一半你就死了。”  
文森特默默地想了一下，撞车事件似乎已经是他到这里工作之后的第三次了。  
“客人住在哪里？”  
“空港LV.4的别墅区，所以死心吧，都没有能直达的公车。”  
“有轨电车可能会省力一点。”  
“不是吧！已经开始认真策划怎么过去了？有轨电车可是要转三次车啊这位朋友？”

文森特不再理会神经质的老板，拿起放在桌角的一幅画，他注意到画框上贴着一张黄色标签，通常有这样标识的作品都是已经被预定的。  
他端详着画面，这是一幅色调清淡的静物花卉油画，然后左下角的签名属于伊芙露娜·法尔米斯，一位已故的现代女性油画家，在米德加时继父后来娶的夫人也喜欢收藏名画，所以文森特对这个领域略有了解。  
文森特迅速清理好了油画，在画布背面薄薄地涂上了两层预先溶解在松节油中的天然蜂蜡，封存好物品后清点了一下相关的证书和赠品，就抱着一大摞东西离开了画廊。

杰尼西斯并没有危言耸听，找到那个地方花费了文森特足足两个小时，出于对名画的保护，当他看到有轨电车上的乘客太多时就不会乘坐了。一来二去，两个小时就转瞬即逝。

抵达目的地后，文森特觉得自己整个人都要快要散架了。不过总算已经获得了初步的成功，他按照标签上的地址找到编号为24的别墅后，一边摁下门铃一边去查看客人的姓名来确认如何称呼。  
随后文森特听到了由远及近的脚步声，再下一刻，门开了，一张并不陌生的面孔出现在文森特面前——  
或者说，这张脸只要见过一次就绝对不会忘记。

曾在画廊有过一面之缘的银发男人穿着一件灰色衬衫出现在门前，眼眸仍然如同雪原融化露出苍郁的绿，此时这片绿色正注视着自己，虽然目光称不上和善。  
“萨菲罗斯·克里森特先生。”文森特捧起沉甸甸的画箱，躲开了对方的逼视，“这是您订购的画，法尔米斯的《夕雾》。”

萨菲罗斯瞟了一眼文森特手中的盒子，又重新把目光移回来，“我让杰尼西斯在十一点前送过来，而现在马上就要一点了。”  
“很抱歉，我不太熟悉路。”文森特解释道，“老板昨天晚上出门的时候把车蹭了。”  
萨菲罗斯眼中闪过了一丝无语，“拿进来吧。”  
文森特踏进了克里森特宅邸的门，别墅的装修风格很淡雅，整体色调素净简单，以至于《夕雾》挂在墙壁上或许都会显得格格不入。

“需要帮您把画挂起来吗？”文森特边拆下画箱的护具边问，萨菲罗斯摇摇头，从一旁的吧台上端起一杯冒着热气的咖啡，“把证书拿出来就行了。”

闻言文森特在画箱的背面寻找起证书，直到这时他才注意到客厅的地板上整齐排列着许多夕雾草的盆栽，似乎这种植物在朱浓很常见，淡淡的紫色常常与粉色交相辉映一派清新。

把证书递给萨菲罗斯后，男人几乎看都没看一眼，只是让文森特摆到客厅比较显眼的位置，面对文森特有些困惑的目光，银发男人解释道，“这不是我的房子，只是代收一下我爸的货物，以及把证书摆出来等他鉴定。”  
“您父亲喜欢伊芙露娜·法尔米斯的画？”文森特多问了一句，因为他注意到客厅的墙壁上已经挂着两幅出自该名作者的作品了。  
“加斯特·法尔米斯是我爸生意上的合作伙伴，伊芙露娜是加斯特的前妻。”萨菲罗斯说出了让文森特出人意料的缘由。

文森特最后检查了一下画箱打算告辞，但萨菲罗斯却指了指放在吧台另一边的长方形盒子，“因为你迟到导致我错过了和兽医预约的时间，你带章鱼去打针吧。”  
“章鱼？”文森特这才看清那长方形状的盒子其实是个猫笼，绕到背后去，他看到一只加菲猫在里面睡的正香。  
“这事应该给杰尼西斯，但今天你替他来就一并替他受过吧。”  
文森特被客人这莫名其妙的要求搞得哭笑不得，“我以为我们之间的交易已经结束了。”  
“但来晚的人是你。”萨菲罗斯的答案听上去无懈可击。

半晌，文森特表示默认，虽然他并非觉得这件事合理，但他很喜欢猫，况且《夕雾》价值不菲，和这样的金主保持良好的关系对杰尼西斯的画廊应该弊大于利。  
他接过萨菲罗斯递来的诊所名片，小心翼翼地从吧台上抱起了猫笼。

“小心点，章鱼打针的时候可能会挠人。”  
“……”文森特对萨菲罗斯“善意的提醒”略有无语，“打完针我再把它送回这里？”  
“明天这时候再送来，宝条到时就回来了。”  
“宝条？”  
“我爸。这是他的猫。”  
“你是说这猫今晚要和我过夜吗？”  
“是的，”萨菲罗斯的语气非常平淡，如同这是一件理所当然的事情，英俊的银发男人迅速清洗了已经喝空的咖啡杯，按照颜色由深到浅的顺序把杯子放在晾干架上恰到好处的位置，“当然你也可以把它丢给杰尼西斯，明天让他送回来。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发到LFT疯狂被河蟹，等下大概会做个图。  
> 这边是无河蟹版，真的心累OJZ

（5）  
无药可救啊。  
走出萨菲罗斯家的时候文森特不禁在心里默默感叹了一下。这就叫养尊处优、打从心底认为这世界上每一个人都需要为其服务的万恶的大资本家心态。

名片上的地址离萨菲罗斯的家并不远，文森特走了大约十五分钟就找到了目的地。一进门扑面而来的高档香水味呛得他窒息，究其根源来自坐在候诊区的几位珠光宝气的中年女性。  
文森特在房间的另一边坐下等着医生，他希望萨菲罗斯提供的文件能够清楚解释关于章鱼的一切状况，否则他会彻底一问三不知。

几分钟后，一位年轻的女性从诊室走出来，她怀里抱着一只瑟瑟发抖的雪纳瑞，随后把宠物交还给它的主人。正当女性把脸转向文森特的时候，诊室里突然传来呼唤某人名字的声音，这促使女医生露出抱歉的微笑转身再次走了回去，文森特觉得这声音似曾相识。

于是他跟了上去，从虚掩着的诊室门看进去，文森特看到了自己的茱莉亚，和她胸口一道骇人的伤口。  
他推开门，女医生和茱莉亚双双抬头将目光定格在了文森特脸上。但文森特的注意力只是集中在茱莉亚的伤口上——虽然经过了处理，文森特仍然能判断出那道划伤有多深，血渍浸透遮盖住部分纹身的纱布触目惊心，而这一切不过是愚蠢的欲盖弥彰。

茱莉亚看着他皱起了眉，而女医生似乎显得更惊讶，她匆匆走到文森特背后关紧了门。

“怎么回事？”  
“这和你有关吗？”茱莉亚狠狠地反问。  
“是那个叫乌舍尔的人干的？”  
“别用这种好像你什么都知道的语气。”  
文森特的目光在茱莉亚和女医生之间来回轮换，最后他叹了口气，“你让兽医帮你处理伤口？”  
茱莉亚闻言发出一声怪笑，“不然呢？你出钱送我去医院？”  
心脏某处不知名的位置被莫名刺中，文森特皱起眉看向女医生，“你也没有异议？”  
“这和她一点关系都没有！”茱莉亚像只被挑衅的猫一样腾地站起来阻挡在文森特与女医生之间，“你是不是闲到街上每个人的事情都要站出来管一管？”  
“茱莉亚——”  
“我不想听。”茱莉亚捂着伤口喊，一时间文森特不知道为什么她会这样激动——下一刻女孩从衣架上拽下夹克，转身就向门口走去。

“等一下，”文森特找出一张名片塞到茱莉亚口袋里，“下次如果有什么事情，给我打电话。”  
茱莉亚露出一副看白痴的表情，但到底没有拒绝接受，文森特稍稍松了一口气，目送着女孩离开诊室。

一直保持着沉默的女医生突然小声问，“你……不会举报我吧？”  
文森特看着女医生，“所以到底是怎么回事？”  
“茱莉亚是我以前的邻居，她……经济不是很宽裕，这样的事情一般都是找我解决。”  
“一般？这样的事情经常发生？”  
“也，也不是经常，”女医生似乎被文森特的语气吓到了，“一两个月一次……吧？”  
“按照你看这些伤口的来源是什么？”  
女医生似乎相当为难，她躲避着文森特目光，“这……”  
“是那个叫乌舍尔的人？”  
“……应该不是，”女医生回复，“乌舍尔和茱莉亚之间的关系我也觉得很奇怪，我感觉他们并不熟悉……但他却经常会出现在茱莉亚身边。”

女医生支吾的态度只能让文森特更加心烦意乱，他觉得自己不能再在这个令人窒息的空间里长待下去了。这样想着他把猫笼放在诊台上指了指铭牌上的电话，“这猫似乎要打个疫苗，打完就让它主人来认领吧。”  
随后他就离开了诊所，女医生丝毫没有阻拦他的意思。  
文森特懒得考虑这样做的后果是什么，他只剩下了一条路，去联系那个说话拐弯抹角的海德加。

可还没等文森特理清思路如何联系海德加，对方就不请自来了。  
文森特看到一辆黑色的高档商务车停在自家楼下，前一天曾出现在家中的不速之客气定神闲地从后座走出来。  
与昨日不同的是，文森特顿时觉得如释重负。

“我顺路来看看你有没有改变主意，据我所知人都很善变。”  
文森特做了一个请的手势。  
“哦？居然邀请我进去吗？真是聪明的孩子。”

两个人在狭窄的客厅里坐下，文森特径直抢道，“你昨天说的‘没能抹去痕迹’是什么意思？”  
海德加露出一副明知故问的样子，“你已经见过你妹妹了？”  
文森特点点头。  
“那就从头说起吧。”海德加故弄玄虚地叹了一口气，重新把已经熄灭的雪茄点燃。  
“二十年前你父亲门下收了一位女学生，她叫露克蕾西娅·克里森特，克里森特这个姓氏我想你一定不陌生。”

的确不陌生，即使是在巨贾名满遍地的米德加，克里森特家族也是鼎鼎大名。只不过这个家族在预判出自己在米德加黯淡的前景后就退出了米德加地区的竞争。即使如此，克里森特集团仍然是手握巨资的老牌名门，像文森特这样对时事政治毫无兴趣的人都对其鼎鼎大名耳熟能详。

“虽然克里森特家族在朱浓的影响虽然没有像它在西大陆那么大，但也足够在枢纽机关里安插一些家族成员。这位克里森特小姐的父亲当年距离朱浓市长的位子仅有一步之遥，聪慧貌美的女儿从政治外交的角度来看永远是加分项，尤其是当她还参与了某个政府斥巨资开发的高技术项目的时候。”  
“父亲生前最后经手的那个能源项目？”文森特从古老的记忆中隐约找到了线索。  
“没错，但这项技术发布的时候并没有提到你父亲的名字，此外还有一笔政府提供的高额奖金，因为项目组称该其从头到尾都是由克里森特小姐独立完成的，奖金自然不会发到你父亲头上。”

“后面的事情你应该能猜到，”海德加依然狡猾地适当的时候换上了沉痛的表情，“不是刺激你，但据我所知你母亲当年的身体一直不是很好，这么一来你们因此失去了为你母亲治病的资金。”  
“那酒后驾车是……”  
“没有那么简单，孩子，”海德加摆摆手，“任何事情一旦牵扯到政治就绝对不会这么简单。克里森特当时距离市长的位子只有一步之遥，他是个聪明人，所以私下许诺给你父亲远比奖金高昂的数目来私了此事，但事实是你的父亲认为这样的人不具备担任市长的素质——这件事不仅是克里森特小姐抢走了研究成果这么简单，老克里森特打算接下来把这个研究成果倒卖给能够为他提供票仓的某个集团。为了朱浓所有居民的未来考虑，你父亲拒绝了老克里森特的条件决定揭发此事。”

“他来找你希望你能帮他？”  
海德加似乎有那么一瞬间的失神，“你很聪明啊……确实如此，他向我出示了所有的证据希望我能动用一些值得信赖的媒体的力量揭发这件事，但遗憾的是那时的我也过于天真，新闻系统早已被克里森特家族控制，这件事在见报前一夜送印时被撤换，然后没过几天你父亲就出事了。”  
“你认为克里森特家族的人策划了这一切？”  
“这一切难道不是显而易见？你父亲死后的一切事物包括尸检、定责、新闻发布会，都由克里森特指定的机构一手包办，而你母亲不久后也撒手人寰，我猜测克里森特十有八九会对你和你妹妹下手所以紧急联系米德加的朋友把你们送走了。我把你妹妹也送到了米德加，但还是失策了，收养你妹妹的那家人和克里森特集团也有说不清的关联，所以你妹妹才又被送回朱浓。”

文森特靠在在沙发的扶手上默不作声。他知道自己应该愤怒。或许他已经愤怒过了。愤怒之后一个阶段就变成了悲哀。

“我知道你心里还记挂着你妹妹，所以才来找你，克里森特家族已经开始日渐式微，但还是缺乏能一举击溃他们的决定性丑闻。如果我们合作，找到突破点并不困难。”

文森特抬眼看着海德加。  
这次轮到海德加沉默了几秒，“并非如此，无论是曾经的老克里森特还是露克蕾西娅·克里森特都已经不在人世了，小姐似乎是因为不堪抑郁症的折磨自杀身亡的，那是十几年前的事情了。”  
“罪魁祸首都已经死了吗。”  
“恰恰相反，”海德加的语气依然暧昧不明，“为你妹妹着想，这个家族不倒台她就没有可能从目前的困境中解脱。”  
“……”  
“‘痕迹’永远都是克里森特家族最忌惮的东西。”  
“茱莉亚可以重新开始吗？在这个地方。”文森特发现他自己已经完全被海德加牵着走了。  
“在任何地方都可以，包括这里。”海德加不愧是老练的政客，在恰当时候给予了迷惑性非常强的鼓励，瞬间让文森特产生了一切已水到渠成的错觉。  
“但我不知道你找我有什么用。”  
“别这么说，”海德加的语气依然暧昧不明，“我看到你就知道你一定能帮到我。”

文森特看着海德加不语。

“露克蕾西娅·克里森特当年嫁给了外科教授宝条，并有一个儿子，现在掌管着克里森特家族在朱浓地区一切事物的人其实是宝条。”海德加解释道，文森特总觉得这个名字他似乎在哪里听过。

“宝条展示给公众的形象一直是醉心科学远离政治的，这么多年来一直没出过差错，接近他有很大的难度，但他儿子就不一样了——萨菲罗斯·克里森特，这会是你的突破口。”

文森特顿时有种触电的感觉，他觉得有些难以置信，仿佛所有的点都在这个瞬间被连成了线，一道非常荒唐的线。他脑中闪过不久前才见过的那片冰冷的绿色，以及与之四目相对时的局促，一切是如此缥缈，与自己相隔着几万个光年。

“什么叫突破口？”为了平稳心绪文森特重复了一遍海德加的话。

海德加微笑着在文森特身边坐下，两人间突然拉近的距离让本就不喜欢与他人靠的太近的文森特感到些许不适，“毕竟你才回来不久，可能没有听说过关于他的事情……在这里他很出名，是位非常挑剔高雅的人呢，憧憬他的女人牵起手能绕星球一周，虽然她们心知肚明自己并没有机会。”  
文森特继续保持着沉默。  
“因为这位先生似乎只对同性感兴趣。”

 

（6）

海德加离开后，文森特陷入沉思。

作为在米德加数一数二的名门别动队效命数年的人，他见过无数用美色取悦雇主或诱骗敌人的同性与异性，对此并无芥蒂。但这次的对象是萨菲罗斯，文森特想起那个精致得过分的男人——自己与对方分明是处于两个世界的人，无论对方是否附加了“杀父仇人的后代”这一属性都不会改变。况且萨菲罗斯身上有一种令文森特不适的东西，并非他充满优越感的任性，而是另一种会令文森特隐约感到“恐惧”的因素。

摆在面前的是介于茱莉亚与自己之间的选择。  
文森特清楚这场交易背后的分量，与海德加这样的政治家做交易，像父亲那样葬身湖底或许都算是好结局。但他同时也知道海德加所说有一点不假，克里森特家族不会允许茱莉亚拥有正常的人生。

这种行为无异于放弃自己的人生去拯救茱莉亚……

手机铃声突然响起，文森特看了一眼是杰尼西斯，满腹狐疑接通电话另一边画廊老板就夸张地喊起来，“我的爸爸啊，你对宝条的猫做了什么？！”  
“什么？”  
“那宠物医院的人给萨菲打电话说他的猫被遗弃了？”  
“我只是让他亲自去接。”  
“你知道你在做什么吗！”杰尼西斯的声音已经开始发颤了，“你正在试图激怒本店有史以来最阔绰的金主的儿子！距离宠物医院关门还有二十五分钟，算我求你，抢一辆车也要把那小祖宗接回来好吗？”

文森特挂了电话，然后杰尼西斯又打进来。  
他又挂了一次，杰尼西斯继续打进来。  
直到他第六次掐断电话打算直接关机的时候，杰尼西斯发来一张照片，画面上他把美工刀架在自己脖子上，旁边还配了一行字：再不去接章鱼我就自杀！  
虽然文森特确定自己老板绝对不会自杀，但想了想杰尼西斯在这事上确实也没什么错，大部分时间都是一个明事理的好人的文森特心软了，回复了一句“知道了”。

杰尼西斯秒回了一个地址，意思是让文森特把猫送到这里去，文森特看了一眼，是LV1海滨大道上的一处住宅。

文森特找邻居借了车一路开到宠物医院，中午见过的那个女医生已经不在了。接到猫他又继续向另一个地点开去，然后在接近目的地的时候发现自己根本找不到地方停车，于是他只得拨通了杰尼西斯的电话，后者给了他另一个号码，这号码看上去很眼熟，似乎是早些时候写在《夕雾》顾客资料中的号码，这样一来就确定了主人。

“哪位？”萨菲罗斯的声音从另一端传来。  
“中午送画的那个人，现在带着章鱼在你楼下，不过没法停车，您能下来一下吗？”一想到对方的母亲和外祖父联手毁掉了自己的生活，文森特就无法让自己的声音听上去和善。

“不能，我走不开。”萨菲罗斯回答，“把车开到地下车库里，密码是六个7，门牌号是214。”  
文森特静默地挂掉电话，心想也许可以去搞把枪直接找个角度狙死萨菲罗斯，那么这一切就彻底扯平了，他下半辈子也在朱浓最高监狱里有了着落。

他在地下车库泊好车抱着章鱼来到了214，这看上去是一栋新建不久的高级公寓，每层只有两户人，所以他已经能预见每间公寓的面积大得多么可怕。214的门开着，他推门走进去，发现萨菲罗斯拉上了所有的窗帘，以至于室内昏暗不堪。

“猫放在门口就可以了。”文森特听到萨菲罗斯的声音，却一时没有看到人影，随后才看到银发男子坐在一张黑色的写字台后，身上穿着几乎与室内的黑暗融为一体的黑色毛衣。再随后文森特注意到偌大的公寓空旷得离谱，只有少量家具与摆设，颜色也是异常性冷淡风的黑白灰，无论是样式还是摆放都呈现出非常强烈的几何对称感。

这样的情景让文森特不寒而栗，先前他就觉得萨菲罗斯稍微有那么一点点怪异，但他说不上来究竟是哪里，如今萨菲罗斯的房间呈现出与之相同的怪异，这种过分的契合达到了一加一大于二的效果。

文森特打算退出房间，萨菲罗斯却起身拉开了窗帘，夕阳透进来后整间屋子终于不再令人毛骨悚然，除了几何设计感稍微强烈了一点以外并没有什么异常。  
“刚才在处理文件，不好意思。” 银发男人居然非常客气地表示了歉意，他越过文森特弯腰打开地上的猫笼把章鱼抱了出来，宠溺地捏着短毛猫肥嘟嘟的脸，“辛苦你了。”

这与先前的冰冷疏离形成鲜明对比的一幕让文森特有些讶异，萨菲罗斯却像浑然不觉一样继续逗弄着小猫，章鱼也非常配合地在萨菲罗斯的脖子上蹭来蹭去，毫不做作的互动着实出乎了文森特意料。

“正好我做了咖喱，一起吃吧。”萨菲罗斯突然对文森特发出了邀请，这句话更让文森特疑惑了，而银发男人却完全不在意地继续抚摸着章鱼柔软的身躯。  
“不必了。”  
“来吧，我一个人也吃不完。”萨菲罗斯不由分说地把章鱼放在文森特怀里，独自向厨房走去，文森特刚想继续推辞，却发现怀中的小猫正毫不见外地用小脑袋拱着自己的手臂，这架势让他有些无法拒绝，于是放弃了抵抗，抱着章鱼跟随萨菲罗斯走到餐厅。

席间的闲聊消除了最初的尴尬感，萨菲罗斯今天似乎很有兴致，而文森特向来擅长倾听。  
章鱼一直赖在文森特怀里不走，萨菲罗斯叫了好几次这只圆鼓鼓的波斯猫后者都置若罔闻。

萨菲罗斯说他非常不擅长料理，速食咖喱是他寥寥无几的能够自己搞定的食物之一。他还说因为实在无法忍受宝条的审美才搬出来自己独居，虽然想把章鱼抱来自己养，但工作很忙恐怕不能成行。这些谈话让文森特对萨菲罗斯的一些偏见烟消云散。  
一晚上谈下来，文森特认为他并非是一个蛮横无理的人，况且那些历史上的恩怨确实不能归咎于他。  
这个想法令文森特自己都觉得震惊。  
可他知道自己无论如何都一定会同意海德加的计划。无论绕多远的路他都一定会想要救赎自己的亲生妹妹。自己就是这样的人。  
唯一的安慰就是，如果对象是眼前这个男人的话，也许并没有那么不可接受。  
带着某种如释重负的认命感，文森特看向萨菲罗斯牵起嘴角，露出一个他自认为不那么勉强的笑容：“以后我还能再来看章鱼吗？”

 

（7）

两人关系进展的比想象的要迅速。  
当文森特告诉海德加他已经和萨菲罗斯约定俗成每周见面的时候，海德加大加溢美之词地称赞了文森特的高效并鼓励文森特趁热打铁。

随后海德加向文森特解释了自己的计划。  
萨菲罗斯的父亲、知名外科教授宝条在当初与克里森特小姐结婚时就已经是当地三家私人医院的拥有者，在与名门联姻后，他名下的医院逐渐转为与政府合资的半公有性质并迅速进行了版图扩张。如今朱浓的医疗系统被克里森特集团牢牢把控在手心，虽然宝条展示给公众的形象是埋头科研的敬业科学家，但人体实验与器官贩卖等丑闻始终萦绕着克里森特的医疗集团。几年前他们曾进行了一次不太成功的医疗改革，但此举使得落入克里森特集团的利润比重愈发增加，民怨此起彼伏却并无切实的法律凭据可以改善这一状况。因此帮助宝条打理部分产业的萨菲罗斯或许会是一个不错的突破口，透过萨菲罗斯，或许能抓到一些有关上述丑闻的实料。

解释完这一切后，海德加沉默片刻拿出了几张照片。几张照片上分别是不同的男人，清一色眉清目秀有着与文森特相同的黑色头发和红褐色的眼睛，虽然气质不尽相同，但仍有一种惊人的既视感。

“这是萨菲罗斯交往过的所有情人，最上面的一张是他现在正在交往的对象。”  
“他现在有男伴？”文森特有些难以置信，海德加之前并未提及过这一点。  
“那都是小事，只是从他挑选男伴的类型能看出来这孩子很偏执。”海德加不以为然，“找这些资料费了一番功夫。除了现在这位，这些人最后全都彻底从朱浓消失了，甚至离开了东半球，但走访这些人的亲属，从没有人提到过萨菲罗斯的名字……你明白我的意思吧？”  
“只是远走高飞……至少没有把人逼上死路。”文森特回道。  
“我的意思是，”海德加说，“那男孩是个控制欲很强的人，你要有所觉悟。不过既然是我让你去，我肯定会在事态失控前保护你……在此之前你可不要轻易退缩啊。”

这就是政客处理事情的方式。环环相扣，循序渐进。只在需要的时候为棋子提供相应的信息。  
这与文森特为神罗效力的那些岁月颇为相似，宿命总是似曾相似。

“不过他已经有男伴，你莫非指望我去挤走这人取而代之？你大概想多了。”  
“不不不，”海德加的语气透露出一丝无奈，“文森特，你是个聪明的孩子，萨菲罗斯是个有原则到偏执地步的人，他会允许你一而再再而三地进入他的领域，就说明他心里也默认是时候换掉男伴了——你能明白吧，所谓男伴并不是恋人，与其说他找的是恋人，不如说是符合他样板的目标，喜新厌旧是人之常情。”

文森特看着海德加不语，末了海德加也回报以疑惑的目光，似乎不解文森特为什么露出这样的表情。  
“你还真了解他。”文森特最后如是说。

 

那么接下来要做的就是继续深入对方的领域。

再次见面的时候，萨菲罗斯说宝条正在筹划在西大陆某个城市建新医院，短期不会回朱浓，章鱼最近会一直放在萨菲罗斯身边，而他的工作时间又存在诸多不确定性，因此如果文森特不介意，萨菲罗斯很希望他能多来帮忙。于是文森特趁机提议搬入214号公寓合租，听到这个提议的萨菲罗斯迟疑了一下，文森特正猜测着自己也许有些冒进的时候，银发男人淡定地点头表示同意。

翌日，文森特收到海德加发来的讯息，萨菲罗斯的前任、一位和他有着同样的黑发红眸的年轻艺术家，已经搭乘当日最早一班飞机飞离朱浓。  
看来214已经准备好迎接新主人了。

没错，萨菲罗斯是个理性的人，理性到了偏执的地步。  
这一点不仅体现在他只会对同一类型的男人产生兴趣上。他对生活中一些细节吹毛求疵的追求已经上升到了严重强迫症的高度，诸如任何东西的排列都一定要遵循严格的逻辑顺序，书架上的书永远按照形状大小颜色的规律有条不紊地排列。  
有一次文森特把左边的窗帘拉开一半而右边拉开了四分之三，刚刚进门萨菲罗斯连手中的东西都不放就直接走过来把两扇窗帘调整成了一丝不苟的镜面对称。  
萨菲罗斯说这也是他喜欢黑白灰的原因，任何其他颜色都可能引起不必要的失衡，而黑白灰是如此纯粹分明不需费神分心，正是生活应有的姿态。

然而同居了将近一个月之后，两人之间并没有任何实质性的进展，不提男伴，文森特觉得他们如今的状态连亲密的朋友都不算。  
而和同性并没有这方面经验的文森特对下一步要如何行动一筹莫展。  
之前在神罗的时候，文森特虽然目睹过不少风姿绰约的男人引诱同性的行径，但若要他自己模仿则实在勉强了一些。海德加不断发来信息催促，认为如今宝条不在朱浓正是采取行动的良机。这点搞得文森特很头大，因为萨菲罗斯的心思实在太难参透了。

某个下午，文森特窝在沙发里看射击比赛，章鱼蜷成毛团趴在他肚子上酣睡，朱浓微湿的海风从窗外吹进来十分惬意，萨菲罗斯从他的书房里走出来，抱起章鱼放到一边。  
“你要看电视吗？”文森特直起身，打算把遥控器交到银发男人手里，后者却突然把文森特整个压倒到了沙发上。两个人缩短为零的距离让文森特的心跳陡然增速，萨菲罗斯温热的鼻息在他脖颈间扫过，身体的温度不住增加，文森特一时间都不知道双手该往哪里放，但对方在这方面似乎相当经验丰富，他从锁骨处开始轻柔温润地向上一路吻去，最终两瓣嘴唇停在文森特的颌骨处。  
文森特瞬间找回了神智，下意识地伸手挡在了二人正亲密触碰的部分之间。可萨菲罗斯似乎丝毫不在意自己唇边的是文森特的面颊还是手背，毫不客气地将亲吻变成了啃噬，谈不上温存的性感将文森特他瞬间拉入到了一种前所未有的奇妙境地中，他觉得自己开始发烫，然而这仅仅是最浅层次的触碰而已。

也许是他的反应太过无趣，萨菲罗斯几秒钟后就兴趣缺缺地坐起了身。  
文森特无所适从地坐起来，银发男人面无表情地坐在一旁，完美到几乎不属于这个世界的五官沐浴在已经悄然爬上天幕的余晖里，竟有几分神圣感。也许他并没有刻意做出藐视的姿态，但文森特知道那就是藐视的目光。

“我会错意了吗？”萨菲罗斯的声音毫无起伏，以至于文森特听不出来他的意思。  
“？”  
“你到这里来的目的难道不是和之前那些男人一样吗？”  
萨菲罗斯问得如此直截了当，仿佛根本不在乎文森特身在此处的真正原因。

文森特移开视线想跳过这个问题，其实是他并不知道该怎样回答。萨菲罗斯太过深不可测，他现在完全没有应对这个男人的头绪。况且自己的道行着实太浅，刚才只是那样程度轻微的试探就已经让他炙热难耐了……

但萨菲罗斯似乎并没有要放过他的意思，银发男人伸手捏住文森特的下巴并强行让两个人再次四目相对，文森特在比自己年轻一些的男人眼中看到一片深不见底的深潭。  
“回答我。”  
“……”  
“我记得你不是哑巴吧。”

没有退路了，他的颌骨被对方牢牢把控在手心以至于都无法移开视线躲避，海德加所说的控制欲，这大概就是冰山一角。文森特默不作声地抓住了萨菲罗斯的手，虽然他不占上风，但也不想一蹴而就。在把所有可能成行的答案都想过一遍之后，文森特试探性地点点头。

萨菲罗斯莞尔一笑。松开了手。  
颌骨处被对方攥得生疼，文森特观察着对方的神情，这可比当初在别动队刀尖舔血的任务麻烦多了，应付人际关系向来是文森特苦手的项目。

“既然如此就是说你也是专程来成为我的‘物品’的。”漂亮的湖绿色眼睛依然荡漾着令人费解的笑意，男人沉默了片刻，继续开口道，“那么就辞去在画廊的工作吧。”  
“嗯？”文森特没想到对方会这么说。  
“既然你已经明确表态愿意做所属物，那就要彰显所属物的意义。有时我出差需要带伴侣，如果你还在外面工作会对我造成不必要的困扰。”  
“……”  
“此外没有必要的缘由也不要出门了。这城市盯着我的人太多，我不想让你卷入不必要的麻烦，处理起来太费事。”  
“你是在开玩笑吗？”纵使知道自己肩负着某种任务，文森特也无法容忍对方这番毫不在意他看法的自说自话了，“这和非法监禁有什么区别？”  
“因为是你自己上门来要成为我的附庸。”萨菲罗斯收起笑容，语气听上去并不像在开玩笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有H预警~  
> 有H但是不算SM（你）

（8）

 

因为是你自己选择要成为我的附庸。

这明明就是自己到这里来的目的，但也许第一次和同性做出这样的意见交换还是太过诡异。文森特只当萨菲罗斯提出的那些不合理要求只是心血来潮。

两人的对话不了了之，但第二天他就发现萨菲罗斯并不是在开玩笑——杰尼西斯发来了语气强硬的辞退信，保管在他这边的公寓钥匙也不翼而飞，他有些恼火地给萨菲罗斯打电话，对方的手机却一直处于忙音。家里的电源似乎被切断了，章鱼更是不知所踪，214所处的位置是公寓的7楼，文森特当然不可能打开窗户跳下去，他又好气又好笑地对着色泽单调的冰冷家具静坐了一整天，直到傍晚朱浓缱绻的玫瑰色夕阳如约而至。

几分钟后门外突然传来开锁的声音，文森特如触电一般起身向门厅走去，看到一位陌生的中年女性抱着章鱼出现在眼前。  
章鱼一看到文森特，立刻挣脱了女性的怀抱向他跑来。

文森特弯腰抱起猫咪，对陌生人报以疑惑的目光，“您是？”  
“我是在克里森特别墅工作的女佣娜塔莉亚，今天萨菲罗斯先生说他临时有事会很晚回来，所以让我来给您下厨。”  
“不必了，我要出门。”  
“不行哦文森特先生，”娜塔莉亚脸上的笑容是贵族女佣通用的模板，“萨菲罗斯先生要我无论如何都要看好您。”

荒唐。  
文森特觉得萨菲罗斯此时此刻的行为已经进入了无理取闹的范畴。他打量了一下眼前的女人，思考着如果抛弃风度强行离开也不是不可能，但女人似乎看透了他的想法，脸上的笑意更加耐人寻味，她脱下风衣挂在衣帽架上，随即露出一副为难的表情，“文森特先生就请不要为难我了，萨菲罗斯先生说过，如果放走你他就会杀了我。”

一句轻描淡写的叙述让文森特觉得不寒而栗，“我很快就回来，他不会发现我离开的。”  
“不行啊，”女人摇摇头，“萨菲罗斯先生在走廊和阳台上都按了摄像头呢，就算你从阳台上跳下去都会被发现哦……”

冰冷潮水般的触感从文森特身体里的某个角落慢慢流淌出来，在他的血液里冻结成冰。他不明白为什么事情突然向这样匪夷所思的方向发展过去。

于是他放弃了和女人争论，表示自己没有食欲后回到了卧室，躺在床上抱着章鱼试图理清思路，但不知不觉就睡了过去。文森特不知自己睡了多久，恍惚中似乎有人躺在了自己身边。  
被过于真实的触感惊醒的文森特发现那的确不是梦境，在原本章鱼躺着的地方，自己的同居者正只着一层单衣静静睡着，就像在这短短几个小时里猫变成了人一样。  
两人之间几乎为零的距离让文森特局促起来，他刚想起身却被一只有力的手推回了原位。

“萨菲罗斯？”他们平时并不睡在同一间卧室里，萨菲罗斯这样不请自来还是第一次。

“安静，我很累。”银发男子没有睁开眼睛，月光透过窗纱的缝隙洒在他如流水般的银色长发上，虽然很赏心悦目，但他现在有不少问题要和眼前的人捋清楚，于是他又一次试着坐起身——相对地萨菲罗斯这次使用更加不由分说而力度将他压回了原处，下一秒没有给文森特任何机会地用自己的双唇封缄了爱人即将出口的话语，这样的触感文森特还是第一次从一个同性那里体会，而随后他的双唇也被年轻的爱人用牙齿掰开。

下意识地想要推开眼前无理的男人，但文森特却发现对方的力气大得惊人。这个没有预兆的深吻持续了很长时间，萨菲罗斯似乎要把文森特整个人吞掉一样毫不客气地索取着，就在文森特感到快要窒息的时候，银发男人终于松开了他的唇。

“到底是为什么。”吻毕文森特喘着气问，他还是有些愤怒，愤怒的感觉盖过了这个吻带来的情欲。  
“什么为什么？”  
“今天你做的全部的一切。”  
“都说了你是我的所属物。”

毫不遮掩的直白让文森特啼笑皆非。  
“我是认真的，为什么——”  
“我也在认真回答，”萨菲罗斯伸手抚上文森特的脖颈，随后捏住他的耳垂并用手掌微微托起文森特的下巴，“你只属于我，你身上的每一分每一毫都是我的私有物。”  
“你——”  
“你最好安静一点。”曾感受过一次的威严感隐约再次浮现，萨菲罗斯的话语里满是不由分说，“我已经给过你一段时间来表现了，但你真是个很无聊的男人，既然我没有误会你的意思，所以就放弃循循善诱了，不如直接一点吧。”  
“？”这句话让文森特有些错愕。

萨菲罗斯没有给他思考的余地，伸手解开了文森特衬衣的扣子，文森特只穿了一套居家服，衬衣里什么都没有，夜晚的冷气一瞬间亲袭来，但他都没来得及感受这份冷冽，温软的触感就代替了寒冷。文森特下意识地向后躲闪，但年轻的男人不由分说地一把扯过他，随后狠狠地摁在床上，就这样毫无预兆地开始了侵占。

所谓侵占就是指在文森特做出挣扎的反应之前就牢牢把持他的死穴，萨菲罗斯在这方面确实称得上是温存的情人，即使是面对文森特这样毫无同性经验的菜鸟也能聪明地发掘出最精巧的手段。  
银发男人舔舐着文森特的乳尖，同时伸手挑逗起年长一方男人的私处，文森特下意识的挣扎总比对方的动作慢出一拍，仿佛对方早就把自己的行动看透了。文森特就像一具木偶被对方操控着，月光倾泻在美丽的爱人垂在耳边的银发上为一切平添出几分迷幻，抵抗逐渐被汹涌袭来的热浪淹没，文森特感觉整个身体都被萨菲罗斯挑逗得燃烧起来，渐渐卸去双臂的力量任凭对方在自己身上索取，他微微眯起眼睛，感叹自己居然如此逆来顺受，他压根没有多想过任何关于海德加或茱莉亚的事情，光是眼前这个人的“温柔”，就足以让他缴械投降。

或许他真的太无趣了，文森特能感觉到萨菲罗斯在稍微做了些前戏后已不想再有多余的铺垫，银发男人直起身把文森特横抱起来，重心离地的感觉令文森特瞬间从之前的幻境中醒来，他还没来得及抵抗，就感觉到年轻的爱人用同样娴熟的手法扯开了他下身的装束。文森特终于一丝不挂了，萨菲罗斯捧着他就像捧着一具死物，这一刻年轻男人的目光里毫无体恤或温存可言，只是满溢的占有欲。

这样毫不掩饰把占有欲写在脸上却丝毫不显低俗的做派，文森特甚至在之前神罗那位把无数禁脔玩弄于鼓掌中的家主那里也从未见过，萨菲罗斯可真是个高傲的人，高傲到不可思议。

雾气凝结在眼中使周围的一切变得模糊，文森特能感觉到萨菲罗斯此刻应是如同某种畸形的植物缠绕在一起。但萨菲罗斯并不在意欲望倾泻的过程是否需要美感，他死死抓着文森特的肩膀，使两个人紧紧贴在一起，在这种霸道的黏合中，文森特突然感受到对方的一根手指侵入到了自己身体里。

文森特的身体颤抖了一下，本能地想要挣脱，这是一种前所未有的超越出极致的触感。如果说之前的那些他尚可忍受，那么从这里开始他无论如何都不可能再忍受下去了。  
身体如同一团烈火般灼烧起来，但萨菲罗斯像是料到了这一点那样死死按在文森特，紧到肺里的空气都要被压出来，酥麻的电流从下身一直穿到头皮，可这似乎更加点燃了萨菲罗斯的挑逗欲，文森特听到银发男人发出一声轻笑，“身体真是敏感，终于有点趣味了啊……”

“……”文森特想开口说话，但他发现他根本不可能说得出来任何一个字，只要开口就会变成……文森特咬紧牙关，他绝不愿意自己做出那种下流的事情。  
“啧……”萨菲罗斯毫无预兆地抽出手指，满意地看着自己的小动作成功地引发身上的人另一次不受控制的颤抖，低头埋在爱人的颈窝里，“忍着有什么意义呢。”

“……？呃——”文森特还没来得及思考萨菲罗斯那句话是什么意思，就被另一阵猛烈的入侵顶得忍不住发出了呻吟声，这仿佛是一个信号，他看到萨菲罗斯闻声露出了遥不可及的微笑，他实在想不出别的什么词来形容了，明明近在眼前的爱人，这个笑容却显着他们的距离如此遥远。  
萨菲罗斯抽出手指，蛮横地掰开了文森特的腿，失去重心的文森特向后仰倒在柔软的床单上，萨菲罗斯再次丝毫不给他喘息机会地直接开始了入侵——  
毫无前戏地直奔要害，感受到对方的分身顶进身体的刹那文森特终于控制不住地叫出了声，贯穿整个身体的痛觉几乎要抽走他的命——寂静如水的深夜里这份痛处如同魔咒一样禁锢着他，随着对方富有节律的抽插，痛觉慢慢成了次要，文森特只觉得自己血液几乎要凝固，连通小穴的每一道神经都在燃烧，火烧火燎的爱欲冲破狭窄密道的阻隔贯穿整个身体，细密又粗鲁的触感让他丧失理智，可这一切还没有结束，萨菲罗斯不可能轻易让它结束——萨菲罗斯的一只手随即抓住了已经不受控制挺立起来的文森特的分身，等待着后者的不是温柔的爱抚，而是毫不遮掩的逗弄。

“唔……啊……”  
冷汗顺着额角淋漓而下，文森特只觉得浑身的力气已然被抽空，他曾亲眼见过也亲手搬走过那些被神罗高层玩弄得形如垂死人偶的男人，可他从未想过自己也有如此狼狈的一天，最恐怖的是冰冷的汗液丝毫不能降低如被烈火灼烧的身体的温度，即使死死闭上双眼让自己沉入黑暗的世界也无法逃避这份炙热，最可怕的是，当痛楚抵达顶点并越过界限之后，一种名为……歆享的感觉，竟酥软地爬了上来。  
文森特知道器官和神经已经代替自己做出了喜悦的反应，虽然这场欢爱的起因太过勉强，只是一个征服者对所属物赤裸裸的占有，但他明白自己的身体已经被对面这个毫不留情的占有者征服了。

然而这还不够。  
文森特知道这还不够。  
可他依然觉得羞耻，即使走到了这一步，某些东西他依然不想让对方看到。  
于是他开始挣扎，他想在那件事情发生之前从萨菲罗斯的身体上离开。可他的意图似乎轻而易举就被对方识破了，银发男人微微一笑，加重了握着文森特分身的手按揉的力度，情迷意乱的挑逗瞬间让文森特再也无以为继，淫荡的液体喷溅声顿时攻破了他所能维持的最后的清醒——

“是你自己选择要成为我的附庸。”  
“你只属于我，你身上的每一分每一毫都是我的私有物。”

神啊，堕落竟是这种感觉。

* * *

萨菲罗斯舔着嘴唇，抬头看向自己的情人。  
在他看来已经够得上“绝色”的男人的黑色长发凌乱地散在床单上，清瘦的身体陷在柔软的双人床上竟凸显出几分阴柔。刚才还一边颤抖一边喘息，此时此刻已经毫无动静地陷入了沉眠。汗水使他的身体镀上一层柔光。  
他有过太多相差无几的玩具。  
对于这些轻而易举就能得到的东西，萨菲罗斯向来不屑一顾，但这次似乎稍微有些不一样。

这个男人死板，笨拙又无聊。与上一位情人相比起来相差甚远，但在刚才那本应只存在占有欲的欢爱中，有那么一瞬间，他确实失神了，仿佛对方身上存在某种他从未得到过但想要疯狂汲取的稀有因素。  
可他连那是什么都不知道。  
有点可笑。

“听好了，”萨菲罗斯听到自己开口，重复相同的一句话并不是他的风格，但这次他觉得自己必须再次重复，“你只属于我，你身上的每一分每一毫都是我的私有物。”

 

 

（9）

萨菲罗斯的行为俨然有如一道声明使二人之间达成了某种协议，似乎从那一刻起，文森特是萨菲罗斯的私人所有物这件事变得不容置疑了。  
从这个层面上看，海德加给文森特的任务，他已经成功了一半。当然这更像是萨菲罗斯单方面签订的契约，文森特重新思考起整件事的始末，越发觉得距离所谓的“成功”还遥遥无期——他从没见过萨菲罗斯在家处理公事，能被自己抓到线索更是无从谈起。而如今自己已经沦落为无需思考的“所属物”，这种状况如若继续下去，在完成海德加的计划前自己的意志恐怕就要被无止境的性爱瓦解了。  
性是一种致命的毒药，明明他们二人毫无感情可言，可文森特的身体似乎已经臣服在了对方的身体下，萨菲罗斯的索取也毫不留情。对于这种状况，文森特无可奈何，甚至有恐惧感。  
海德加要求他隐忍，继续留在萨菲罗斯身边，海德加当然会这么说。

萨菲罗斯太难捉摸，文森特发现他对对方可谓一无所知，但萨菲罗斯却表现得像是将文森特的一切都尽收眼底。这种落差愈发加剧着他的焦虑，焦虑感有时会使他整夜整夜地失眠，即使经历过激烈的性爱后筋疲力尽也难以合眼安睡。后来萨菲罗斯大概失去了耐心，买来了强效的安眠药，文森特毫无异议全部服下，毕竟清醒对于他来说也是一种煎熬。  
在安眠药起效过程中偶尔带来的幻境里，文森特会见到很多人，维多，继父母，以及当年在神罗别动队时的同僚，这些人一字排开站在路边嘲讽地看着他，接着毫不留情地讥笑。茱莉亚总是最后一个出现，露出刻薄的笑容后转身离开。

即使如此，文森特还是会想，她过的如何，还会像以前那样受伤吗。  
只有在这个时候文森特才发觉自己有多想见她，本以为他根本不会对妹妹有这么强烈的情感，但越是在这种半睡半醒的迷离状态，真实的感受越不会骗人。

 

这样病态的生活不知持续了多久，文森特觉得自己已经失去了对时间的概念。而某个艳阳高照的下午，萨菲罗斯一反常态早早回到家，一进门就丢给文森特一套西装。  
“宝条回来了，晚上跟我去赴宴。”

停驻的时间再次开始流动，文森特从沙发上坐起来，回身看了一眼镜中苍白阴郁的自己，“你确定要我去？”  
“我早就说过你是我的附庸，也说过有时我需要男伴陪我赴宴。”  
“随你喜欢，”文森特慢慢从沙发上起来，拿起价值不菲的名牌西装，“有什么台词需要我说最好也事先讲好。”  
“你很有精神嘛。”  
文森特不置可否，他不知道萨菲罗斯从哪里得出这个结论。

“等等。”  
正当他走进浴室打算梳洗换装的时候，萨菲罗斯跟了进来，伸手解开了文森特的发带，瀑布般的黑发顿时倾泻而下，衬得镜中的面容愈发苍白，银发男人从身后抱住爱人，用鼻翼在文森特耳边厮磨，“我需要你光彩照人。”  
温热的鼻息带来的触感从耳垂一路贯穿到全身，此时的两人就像再平常不过的恋人在共度着美好的生活，然而这只是个假象。  
“随你便。”

 

所谓的光彩照人就是打扮成夜店牛郎。  
文森特生平第一次穿上了全套的可以站在风俗店门前拉客的行头，被萨菲罗斯带到朱浓恐怕是最奢侈的酒店顶层。虽然“萨菲罗斯的男伴”这重身份在这个城市处于一种什么定位尚不可知，但文森特还是觉得自己此刻的装扮，不管安上什么身份，都显得十分诡异。

酒店顶层的大厅有着玻璃打造的穹顶，设计别致的微型LED灯密密麻麻织罗成网散布在穹顶上制造出星空的效果，从格调高雅的装修风格到窗外一览无余的朱浓夜景，处处彰显着这的确是属于制定朱浓城市法则的人们狂欢的地方。  
直到文森特跟着萨菲罗斯落座，他才知道这场宴会正是为了庆祝宝条在西大陆的新医院正式落成。按照海德加的意思，克里森特家族的主要根据地正是在西大陆，而宝条之前的营业范围并没有覆盖到那么远，所以这次可谓突破性的进展，自然要宴请朱浓各界人士知会一番。

虽然当下场合对于夜间聚会而言已经是少有的高雅，但文森特仍觉得格格不入，周围西装革履珠光宝气的朱浓大拿们身上到处散发着与他无关的气息。虽然他曾在米德加出入过这种场合，但也只不过是像一尊雕塑呆站在一边。

宝条在一片掌声中登场，出乎意料又在情理之中，这个人看上去确实丝毫不沾周围各界大咖身上那种浮华糜烂的气息，站在人群之中宛如一股清流的学院做派很符合他一贯留给外人的形象，萨菲罗斯看到久违的父亲登场似乎并没有什么表示，只是静静举着高脚杯站在一旁品尝，末了还把杯子塞到文森特手里，“喝吧，度数不高。”  
文森特看着杯盏中所剩无几的酒，一时难以分辨这是来自爱人的体贴还是恶趣味。但萨菲罗斯的语气中多少有命令的意味，想到出门之前的对话，文森特还是将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“味道如何？”  
“你知道我不研究这些。”  
“再不懂好不好喝还是能说的吧。”萨菲罗斯挑起眉看向文森特。  
“还好，朗姆，薄荷叶，桃肉……也许还放了接骨木，不过这么正经的酒会也会调制这种年轻学生狂欢时候才喝的鸡尾酒吗？”文森特说，随后抬眼看到了萨菲罗斯眼中一闪而过的诧异，虽然只有一瞬，但他确实看到了，“怎么？”  
“刚是谁说不研究，”银发男人露出一抹耐人寻味的笑容，“感觉稍微有点低估你了。”  
“如你所见，这是廉价酒，以前喝过不少。如果是高档货我就完全尝不出区别了。”  
“莫非你是在质疑这里调酒师的水准？”  
“只是觉得太随意了一点。”  
“的确，这杯是我专门叫人帮你调的，现在看来反倒是我想多了，既然能喝就不要摆出一副清高的表情，你今天是我的伴侣，喝酒也是重要的职责之一。”

文森特听到这句话就知道萨菲罗斯今晚绝对不会放过他了。  
他没和萨菲罗斯说过关于喝酒的问题，对方亦没有在家饮酒的习惯。不过按照萨菲罗斯一贯的逻辑，大概他直接把文森特默认为了不沾酒的一派。  
虽然是单方面臆断，但此刻他猜错了，这就会演变成文森特刻意隐瞒。听上去蛮不讲理，但这就是萨菲罗斯对待爱人的逻辑。此刻他肯定会要文森特为此付出代价。

果然，萨菲罗斯刻意得不能再刻意地找了个借口带着文森特四处结识朱浓名流，每到一个人就免不了饮尽一杯小盏，短半个小时文森特觉得萨菲罗斯递来的酒至少换了七八个品种，有一些他尝得出来原料是什么，而有些他一无所知。  
这么喝了一圈，纵使在神罗时代曾有千杯不醉的名号，文森特也觉得有些头晕。所幸萨菲罗斯这时候被宝条的秘书叫走了，文森特得以从名利场暂时脱身。他走上天台打算呼吸点新鲜空气，或许是长久闷在家里不晒太阳，他觉得现在的自己和一具行尸走肉没什么区别，酒精加重了这一趋势，他总有一种感觉，这时候只要稍微来一点晚风，就足够把他掀到楼下。

手机突然响了一起来，起初文森特还以为是幻觉，然而震动感一并传了过来，他从口袋里拿出手机，屏幕上显示的是一个陌生的号码。  
就在他接通的瞬间，并不陌生的女声立刻传了过来——  
“文森特先生？”

 

（10）

文森特之前还真没有想过茱莉亚用这么焦急的口吻说话是什么模样。  
但那确实是茱莉亚的声音。

“茱莉亚？”  
“文森特先生……以前您说过遇到困难可以联系你吧。”茱莉亚压低了声音，但语气愈发急促起来，电话的背景音里还传来判别不清性别的哭声，夹杂着玻璃破碎的声音，文森特皱起眉，“你发生了什么？”  
“我……欠了一个人高利贷，今天是最后的还款期限……如果……他们就会杀了卢卡。我实在没有别的办法……”茱莉亚的声音居然渐渐染上了哭腔，语句也变得没有章法起来，文森特只觉得在电音和酒精的作用下不受控制地头痛起来，他努力不让自己漏掉对面的关键信息，虽然他并不知道茱莉亚在说谁。  
“需要多少钱，在哪里给你？”  
“文森特先生——！”茱莉亚像是松了一口气，不知为何，那一瞬间文森特眼前闪过了当年那个在代步车里无忧无虑撒娇的小女孩。

 

挂断电话后文森特迅速盘算了一下，他的借记卡里大概还有一些余额，透支的限额还有另外一部分，虽然不能提现，但他有途径兑换成现金，这样一来刚好够用。  
他看了一眼身后的宴会厅，并没有萨菲罗斯的踪影，他大概和他父亲正在讨论什么要事抽不开身，此时离开应该不会有阻碍。

萨菲罗斯入场前把车钥匙交给了保安，保安果然还记得文森特的脸，于是他顺利拿到了钥匙，以最快的速度开到城郊一处私人经营的补给点，米德加有很多这种地方，而朱浓的这间是他很久之前特意向维多打听好的，就是为了解决不时之需。  
当他准备好一切，终于来到他曾来过一次的贫民社区附近的时候，已经过了午夜。  
他看了一眼手机，果不其然上面有来自萨菲罗斯的十数个未接来电，而且他确信下一个就会在这几分钟内打来。文森特本想把手机留在车上，但又想到萨菲罗斯也许会用什么不可告人的黑科技手段顺藤摸瓜找到茱莉亚身上，那样之前的一切经营就会都付之东流。

文森特关闭手机抬手将它扔到了海里。

 

文森特来到茱莉亚家门前，可是周围一片死寂，透过窗帘也看不到一点光亮，他敲了敲门又等了一会儿，情况依然没有改观，于是他从口袋中取出另一部手机，拨通了茱莉亚的电话——这是他从兑换现金的地方一并买来的走私货，这种号码即使被发现也无法追查。

手机的铃声从眼前的门后传来，这让文森特确定了他没有记错目的地——不安感顿时蔓延上心头，他拉下门把手，本来打算研究一下门锁结构研究破门的方法，门却径直打开了。  
他伸手摸到了口袋中的匕首，时间太过紧迫，否则他一定会选择去找一把手枪。先前他有拜托人走海运把他在米德加使用的武器送到维多那里，算起时间差不多也该到了，但他此时不可能有时间和送货人接头。

这样毫无防备的感觉令文森特很不舒服，虽然在萨菲罗斯他做了许多未曾可想的事情，但一旦进入这种草木皆兵的备战状态，文森特还是会瞬间变回当年那个精准的神罗特工。

“茱莉亚？”他又问了一声，抽出匕首推开了门，屋里黑漆漆一片什么都看不到，几秒种后文森特摸到了门厅的开关，他摁下了开关，就在门厅亮起的一瞬，一声枪响打破了夜晚寂静的贫民窟。

“啊——！！”尖叫声响起来，但并不是来自于事发的地点，大概是某个神经敏感的邻居。  
文森特把手放在右耳边，试图缓解着被枪响震得生痛的鼓膜。眼前的一幕着实令人匪夷所思——自己的妹妹、不久前才打电话向自己求助的茱莉亚，此时此刻正举着一把警察常规配备的小口径手枪指着自己，刚才那一枪应该也是她开的，但明显是盲打，子弹不知道歪到了哪里。

女孩的手在不住颤抖，文森特眯起眼看着她手中乌黑的枪，以及她蹩脚的举枪姿势，一看就是外行，之前举着空枪示威的气势荡然无存，文森特这才看清她的面色惨白，头发由于大汗淋漓而紧紧贴在脸上，身处的环境更是杂乱无章仿佛被强盗洗劫过。

“发生了什么？” 文森特沉声问，他确实有些看不懂了，计算着距离向前走了两步，茱莉亚看到他靠近连连退后，一边拼命摇头：  
“我……”  
“把枪放下好好给我解释。”文森特并没有要退让的意思，门外已经开始有了骚动，贫民窟的人果然个个都讲求明哲保身，这么长时间并没有好事者真的前来干涉，但这恐怕只是暂时的，朱浓是严格控枪的城市，大概警察用不了多久就会光临。

茱莉亚继续拼命地摇着头，泪水从女孩漂亮的石榴色眼睛里淌下来，“对不起……”  
她说着，然后颤巍巍举起了枪，文森特测算着这个距离应该可以下一秒把枪缴回来，他也的确抱着先发制人的心态这么做了——

“嘭”——

然而从另一个方向又响起了枪声，茱莉亚像是没能控制自己地发出一声低喊，场面顿时骚乱起来。

文森特重重摔在地上，钻心的剧痛从肺部传来，光是中枪瞬间遍及全身的酥麻感就已经让他明白过来是哪里挨了这一击——地上全是细碎的杂物，他这样毫无戒备地摔下来，不知道什么尖锐的东西扎进了他的胸口——不过短短几秒，文森特发现自己已经不能呼吸了，只要稍稍用力就会被阵阵剧痛侵袭。

血从喉咙里喷涌而出，他根本无力抵抗这种翻江倒海的感觉，可他也完全不知道发生了什么。开枪的人的站位应该正在他背后，可已经完全没有多余的力气转过头去一探究竟了。  
但那人很快自己揭晓了身份。

维多……？  
文森特看到那张脸的第一个瞬间是难以置信。  
随后他突然想起他们第一次去见茱莉亚维多那微妙的动作，仿佛一切在这一瞬间都了然于心。但这是为什么……？

意识、知觉和体温都在慢慢离开躯体，文森特发现自己在颤抖，而且并不是出于他的本意，而是抑制不住地冷颤，无法控制自己身体的感觉实在是太过糟糕，半昏半醒间他似乎看到茱莉亚跪在了他身边说了些什么。

但是他听不见。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段含有SM，请抵触者慎入。  
> 这章完了后面就剩结局了，在此之前要出去旅游一段时间所以下次更新大概会在两周后左右。

**（11）**

_“对不起……”_

痛。很痛。钻心刻骨的痛。

_“文森特，真的对不起，这是我们不可能偿还的起的罪孽……”_

文森特觉得自己明明睁开了眼睛，可目光所及之处什么都没有，只有一片灰蒙蒙的空白。  
有人坐在他身边低声抽泣，还有人拉着他的手，但所有的感觉和思考能力都被汹涌如潮水的痛感覆盖。  
随后是窒息感，窒息感几乎要把他压垮了——但他无法呼吸，他能感觉到有什么东西在帮他呼吸，帮他维持他已经所剩无几的生命，他不知道那是什么，也许人死之前都会有这种莫名其妙的感觉。

_“是你自己选择要成为我的附庸。”_   
_“你只属于我，你身上的每一分每一毫都是我的私有物。”_

看来契约已经失效了，因为他马上就要死了，死后什么契约都没有意义了。  
但为什么这时候会想起萨菲罗斯呢？

又陷入了无边无际的黑暗。  
这一次似乎更加漫长，像一条走不到尽头的路。  
这应该就是生命消亡的过程。

期间文森特曾挣扎着半睁开眼，虽然一切模糊不清，但所幸这一次看到的不全是空白了。他似乎看到有好几个身着白衣的人在他面前来来走走，茱莉亚似乎也曾出现在这些人之间过，他能看到茱莉亚的嘴在动，但什么都听不到，没过多久他就又失去了意识。  
再次恢复意识的契机是玻璃器皿破裂液体溅出的声音，这一次文森特只觉得身体的每一个细胞都在散发疼痛，仿佛被一万根针同时穿刺，眼前的景象被痛觉刺激得居然清晰起来，他发现自己躺在一间长得像战时防空洞的简陋房间里，不太像是医院，私人诊所都不大可能，他正想继续观察，一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛就侵袭过来，压得他喘不过气，接在手臂上的点滴里不知是什么药剂刺激得血管生疼，但有一件事可以确定，能感受到痛，就说明他还真真切切地活着。  
下一刻一个带着口罩看不清面容的医护人员走到床边，粗鲁地撑开他的眼睛用强烈的刺激性光照射，“瞳孔反应正常，看来已经脱离危险了呢。”

随后他听到了带着哭腔的声音，来自茱莉亚，女孩的眼眶红肿得像个桃子，头发也从之前的金色回归到了与自己一样的乌黑。  
文森特尽了全力想要听清女孩在说什么，但她的声音始终都断断续续地传来，“对不起……我没有办法……已经到了极限，我必须……”  
听不清。  
他开始怀疑自己的听力是不是也因为那两声枪响受到了影响，茱莉亚若隐若现的声音几乎要消磨掉他好不容易才找回来一点的意识，而事实正是如此，他发现他又开始不能控制自己的意识了。  
再次清醒过来时距离上次又不知过去了多久，这次看到的人换成了维多。  
他半清醒半昏沉地看到维多跪在面前，双手握成和茱莉亚一样的祈祷状，眼中是浓郁的悲戚，“我知道没有必要开那一枪，我当时也很害怕……但我们没有选择，这件事从一开始就大错特错了。”他压低了声音，“茱莉亚和我们老板有一个孩子叫卢卡，但那孩子生下来肾功能就不完善，这几年越发恶化，马上就要无以为继，茱莉亚自己的肾也有问题，你是茱莉亚的亲哥哥，老板也说过你能和卢卡能成功配型，所以我们就……”

文森特有些听不懂对方在说什么，意识始终显得有些涣散，大脑此时此刻可能处理不了这么复杂的讯息，他只知道事情远比他想的复杂，而他对此无能为力，毕竟此时此刻连专注思考对于他来说都是一件不可能的事情——  
但即使如此脑中还是有许多事情自动出现了线条，简单总结，大概就是自己亲爱的妹妹，自己费尽心机想要解救的妹妹，自己不惜牺牲了自己全部底线和灵魂想要重新给予新生的妹妹——反过身来，狠狠捅了自己一刀。  
文森特眼前的世界再度开始失真，仿佛所有物体都被抽离，被一层一层剥去灵魂，只留下毫无生气的外壳。  
这种死寂，似乎正是世界的原貌。  
他们就生活在这样的人间里。

  
……

文森特不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，或许是药物有催眠的效果，醒来后只觉得喉咙如同火烧般痛，周围一片漆黑，他挣扎着起身想看看床头柜有没有放水，但刚转过身一点，就看到有人正坐在他床边面无表情地看着他。

“玩够了吗？” 银发男人冷清的声线与之前如出一辙。不，比之前还要阴沉得多。  
可文森特脑中只剩下了维多在他尚不清醒时说的话。  
他伸手向自己的腹部摸去，随后摸到了厚厚的绷带，但他清楚地记得自己被抢击中的部位并不在那里。

那么一切就已经一目了然。奇怪的是他发现自己并没有那么意外。

回想起维多在自己来朱浓前那些殷勤的邮件，黄昏下的接机，两人共进的晚餐，之后维多主动提起茱莉亚时的轻车熟路，以及把一切线索连接在一起的会面。  
不是意外，甚至不是愤怒，只是越来越深重的无力感在身体上蔓延开来，一瞬间他都难以分辨是精神的瓦解无法支撑肉体，还是肉体的脆弱无法弥补精神，甚至他开始由衷希望维多的那一枪真的打中了要害，那么他现在就在生命之流中安息了。

萨菲罗斯静静站起身，一袭修身的长风衣把他原本就修长的身材衬托的愈发高大，湖水绿色的瞳孔里折射出一种宛如刀刃的冷冽光泽，“如果不是你被送到了这里，我还真的以为你投河自尽了。”  
他指的应该是文森特惨死在湖底的手机。

“你想要怎么作践自己其实我不想管。”萨菲罗斯弯腰抚上文森特的脸颊，他的手异常冰冷，肌肤相触的一瞬文森特条件反射式地眯起眼，“但你最好别忘了你是我的所有物，你身上的每一分每一毫都是我的私有物。”

经典的台词再度重现，文森特毫无回话的心思，只是机械地抬眼对上男人目光中被黑夜遮盖显得有些暗淡的绿。  
但他这种看上有些无谓的行为或许起到了适得其反的作用，银发男人将文森特横抱起来，粗暴囫囵地将他用床单裹好向门外走去。手臂上点滴的针头生生从皮肤里抽离，血张狂地淌出，文森特痛得倒抽一口冷气，整个人却又被萨菲罗斯牢牢牵制在怀里动弹不得。

这份占有欲里从来都没有过爱。有的只是对所属物的支配。  
自己为某些理由，向这个人出卖了自己的灵魂。  
可这个理由，现在看来丁点价值都没有。  
何其可笑。

萨菲罗斯紧紧抱着他，力度重到像是要掐死他。  
文森特并没有反抗，被僵硬地禁锢在毫无温度的怀抱里，就像一具死物，在萨菲罗斯面前他一直都是这样，这大概就是萨菲罗斯理想中的“伴侣”应有的姿态。

当他们来到走廊上时，文森特发现所谓的医护人员明明看到了这一切，但只是站在一旁冷眼看着萨菲罗斯越走越远。仿佛萨菲罗斯出现在这里根本不是什么偶发事件。  
文森特想起海德加曾说过的话，克里森特的医疗集团一直被怀疑有参与人体实验与器官贩卖等丑闻，而按照维多话中的意思，这不就是……  
被禁锢着的四肢隐隐作痛，海德加的猜想的确没错，如今他也确实找到了证据，但这一切此刻已经失去了意义，他咎由自取深陷这种泥沼，谁都责怪不得。

朱浓已经快要天亮了，微微带着腥气的海风一出门就扑上来，即使被床单紧紧裹着，文森特还是感受到了寒意，一种直入骨髓的寒意。  
耐人寻味的是，他觉得此时此刻萨菲罗斯的怀抱没有刚才那么僵硬冰冷了，他甚至有了一种错觉，银发男人正以一种充满保护欲的姿态抱着他。  
但这显然是不可能的，疲累感和痛感使文森特再次闭上眼睛，如果这一次要一睡不醒他也没什么意见。

“回家吧。”  
不知是不是出现了幻觉，文森特听到有人这么对他说。

 

 

  
**（12）**

之后的一段时间，生活似乎又回归到了一切混乱发生前的状态。文森特依旧被萨菲罗斯囚禁在214号这个堂皇的金鸟笼中过着不知年月的生活。唯一的不同在与，之前他至少还能像个人类一样还能在公寓里自由行动，现在的他像是一具活尸终日躺在卧室里发霉腐烂。

他曾见过一次的娜塔莉亚再次出现在了214，萨菲罗斯专程把她叫回来照顾文森特的起居。但训练有素的女佣对文森特和萨菲罗斯的关系心知肚明，只会礼貌地将换洗衣服和食物端进房间再拿走需要清洗的物件，既没有和文森特有过任何肢体上的接触也鲜少开口搭话。萨菲罗斯对诸如清洗身体或换药这些需要发生肌肤触碰的事情亲力亲为，但他越是这样文森特就越觉得毛骨悚然。他完全不能理解萨非罗斯，或者说从一开始就从没有理解过。他也不知道对方对他的身世或他与海德加的交易所知多少，银发男人就像一潭深不见底的池水一般默默吸收着一切却从不反馈，这种吸收使他本来就极为深沉的底色愈发浓重。

但他们再没有过欢爱，萨菲罗斯也没有和他住在同一间卧室里。文森特不知萨菲罗斯是出于体恤还是单纯对他的身体失去了兴趣。但仔细想来真相无论是哪种结果都不会有什么不同。对萨菲罗斯态度各种各样的疑问充盈在他心里，有时几乎能盖过他对茱莉亚及维多的思考。

萨菲罗斯曾对他说，体检结果显示文森特的确被摘除了一个肾脏，但这颗肾脏目前下落不明。克里森特研究所——萨菲罗斯这样称呼那间地下医院——也没有任何记录显示在他的肾脏被摘除后移植到了他人身体里的手术记录。萨菲罗斯只说了这么多，关于茱莉亚或维多则只字未提，文森特也并没有问过，他不知道自己此刻的状态究竟被形容为思考还是逃避更合适，214的确隔绝了一切，把福事祸事统统都为他挡在了门外，只要萨菲罗斯愿意，文森特可以一直在这里偷生到永远。

某日午休醒来的文森特看着空荡荡的房间突然产生了强烈的烦躁感，腹部伤口的瘙痒感更加剧了这种感觉，这让他极为烦躁，被扰得不胜其烦时他喊了一声女佣的名字。  
娜塔莉亚应声而来，似乎很惊讶文森特居然会主动和她说话。文森特微微坐起身，询问对方能不能给自己一点安眠药来帮助他入睡，娜塔莉亚面露难色，表示萨菲罗斯对于给文森特的药物有严格的规定，在计划之外的药物即使是感冒药都严令禁止。  
文森特想起在他们刚刚拥有性爱的那段时间里，萨菲罗斯根本没有在乎过安眠药是否会对他造成任何伤害，只觉得他晚上失眠相当麻烦，就毫无顾忌地大剂量给药。其实前后也不过过去了短短几个月，萨菲罗斯这莫名其妙的转变是毫无逻辑可言。既然是所属物，他完全可以像抛却他之前的伴侣一样抛却文森特，尤其是如今文森特自己都不认为自己还有任何价值。

“那你出去吧。”  
女人闻声转身离开，她不可能有打破萨菲罗斯指令的勇气，这世上大概没有人有。  
可女人走出去没多久，文森特就听到门外传来了骚动，首先是大门狠狠拍上的声音，依照他对这位女佣的了解她轻易不会做出这么鲁莽的举动，这个声音的余韵尚未消散，玻璃或瓷器在地面碎裂的声音立刻又传了过来，因为文森特的卧室离玄关距离最远，他听到了模糊的人声却无法判别具体发生了什么，文森特迟疑了片刻，起身向客厅的方向走去。

这段时间萨菲罗斯偶尔会要求他从床上起来走走路，但双脚落地时文森特还是觉得身上的伤口仿佛像要撕裂一般火烧火燎地作痛，他扶着墙壁慢慢走到客厅，一眼就看到平时永远都保持着气定神闲的女人惊慌失措地坐在门厅——通往客厅的地板上有一滩血迹，但显然并不是娜塔莉亚的血，文森特向客厅看去，这些血来自靠在沙发上的一个男人。

是维多。

文森特的太阳穴在看到维多的瞬间顿时跟着他身上的伤口一起疼起来，即使他已经在人为给自己洗脑淡化，但愤怒感还是在这一刻如同喷出弹道的子弹一样灼烧起来。  
维多一动不动地靠在沙发上，似乎受了多处很重的伤，满身散发着浓重的血腥气，衣服上的血染红了一整片身后的白色沙发。

“你来这里干什么？”文森特的声音很冷淡，可维多毫无反应，文森特又问了一遍，他实在没有弯下身查看维多状况的能力，于是把目光投向呆坐在一旁的娜塔莉亚，“能不能麻烦你……”  
“他……他已经死了。”娜塔莉亚如是说。  
“什么？”文森特不可置信地向维多看去，但他立刻发现男人似乎的确已经没有呼吸了，他有些无法相信，因为明明几分钟前他还听到了维多说话的声音，“如果只过了几分钟——”  
“这个出血量，不可能的，枪孔在……脖子上……”娜塔莉亚拼命平稳着气息指着维多颈动脉处一处仍在汩汩流血的伤口，深红色的动脉血疯狂地喷涌着。

“这到底是怎么回事？”文森特看着娜塔莉亚，前后只是过了几分钟而已，突然客厅里就这样凭空多出了一具尸体。  
“我正要出去取快递，刚把门打开一条缝这个男人扑进来，还问你在哪里……我……”  
“门上锁了吗？”文森特缓步走到吧台边把娜塔莉亚扶起来，虽然只是形式上，但他感觉在他把手伸出去的瞬间对方紊乱的气息明显平缓了许多。  
“谢谢。”女佣仍有些惊魂未定，站起身后迅速去客厅将正门上锁。  
“那就报警吧。”文森特说。  
“诶？不联系萨菲罗斯先生吗？”  
“……也对，毕竟是他的‘领域’，先联系他吧。”

娜塔莉亚走到客厅的另一边去联系萨菲罗斯，文森特在维多仍有温度的尸体边坐下，除了颈部的伤口，男人身上还有几处极为狰狞的伤口，虽然关于儿时的记忆已经不太完整，但他仍然记得，甚至包括前几天这个男人跪在自己面前祈求自己的模样，他都依稀有着印象……

结果就这样死了。  
为了至今都不明确的理由差点杀死他，却最终死在了他面前。命运简直太爱戏弄人。

文森特突然注意到维多被血染得通红的衬衣麦袋里似乎有什么东西，他伸手去拿，却先摸到了西装外套口袋里的另一样东西——他迟疑了一下，随即将拿东西拿了出来，是一把他已经用了很多年的点三五小型左轮手枪，他曾拜托米德加的朋友寄到维多那里代为保管。他又将维多衬衣麦袋里的东西拿出来，那是一个已经被血沾染得几乎成了红色的信封，里面放着两张轻涂纸，似乎是从杂志上随便撕下来的，上面写着密密麻麻的字，文森特有些看不清，于是将纸拿到了窗边借着自然光读起来。

  
**文森特先生**

_原谅罪孽深重的我在这里叫你一声哥哥。以前从没有机会开口，以后恐怕也不会再有机会。海德加的部下正在追杀我和维多，我们商量之后决定分开逃命，不过我会去当诱饵，因为我无论如何都希望维多能把这封信送到你手上。我希望你不要怪他，他做的一切都是为了我，即使他根本没有这样做的义务。_

_我十四岁的时候收养我的父母卷入了一场飞来横祸被人杀害，随后海德加出现在我面前，告诉我他们之所以会死是因为收养了我，未来不论谁收养我都会有同样的下场，我唯一的出路就是跟他走，而他会保护我。那时我没有别的选择，所以就跟他一起走进了地狱。他是一个卑劣肮脏的恋童癖，在被他荼毒的年轻女孩中我是最年长的一个，因此虽然遭到了侮辱但并没有到要为此放弃生命的地步。于是我苟活了下来。现在看来我的这个决定是错误的，我那时就应该自尽。我十六岁那年怀了他的孩子，他自己的妻子生不出孩子所以想收养这个私生儿子，我虽然极不情愿但是也没有别的办法。孩子出生后他就不再把我留在他的私宅里了，虽然定期会给我生活费，还派了那个叫乌舍尔的人以保护的名义来监视我。但我的确是自由了，这种反差让我有点无所适从，所以我做了那么多放纵自己的蠢事，知道后来知道卢卡其实从出生起就不太健康，最严重的缺陷是肾功能障碍，这两年已经到了极限，再不接受移植就没救了。我和母亲都有家族遗传病所以不可能成为捐赠者，你就是最后的希望。我知道我罪不容赦，但是那时候我真的只想救卢卡。_   
_这时你回到了朱浓，海德卡对我说你回来的目的就是要拯救卢卡，还会帮助他瓦解克里森特家族，他让我打消了立刻去找你的念头骗我说一切都在按照他的计划进行，但每每提及卢卡的事情他就态度暧昧，我实在猜不透他的用意，问到具体的时间也一直在推脱。眼看着卢卡的状态越来越差，我才拜托维多帮我合演了那天晚上的那场戏。因为他曾说他有这种能做器官移植手术的门路。我们没有和海德加打招呼就直接进行了计划，但现在看来我真的太愚蠢了，这件事成为了一切灾祸的根源，一切都因我的无知搞砸，我毁掉了所有人，最对不起的就是你和维多……_   
_你的肾脏和卢卡配型不成功。这可真是造化弄人，海德加骗了我，而我对你犯下了永远不可能被原谅的罪过，这些事到头来却连一丁点意义都没有，我大概永生永世都要去地狱里挣扎了，虽然即使这样也无法对你做出半点补偿。如果我接下来要遭受的报应能为你带来哪怕一点安慰，我也会感恩戴德。_   
_对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……_

 

 

* * *

萨菲罗斯赶到家的时候，娜塔莉亚僵硬地站在吧台后坐立难安，一个男人的尸体狼狈地靠在沙发边，腥红的血染红了大片的沙发。  
原本一尘不染的白色沙发染上血迹的样子使他极为不快，他强迫自己把目光从那里移开，停留在了背对着他坐在客厅窗边的文森特身上。  
文森特略微佝偻着身体站在窗边一动不动，仿佛身后的炼狱和他一点关系都没有。萨菲罗斯心中莫名其妙闪过了一丝担忧，近期他已经采取了他向来不屑一顾的宝条的建议，尽力给文森特制造了平静的空间休养生息。但萨菲罗斯知道这并非长久之计，他们总归要谈谈，但萨菲罗斯不想向文森特逼供，他在等待对方主动向自己解释一切。

“家族的别动队到位了吗？”萨菲罗斯问。  
“已经在地下车库待命了，等您的命令随时可以上来。”  
“那就让他们上来清理吧，什么痕迹都不要留下，包括社区的监控。”  
“明白。”

“回去躺着吧。”萨菲罗斯走到文森特身边，不由分说地把男人横抱起来。这一次黑发男人也没有挣扎，不知是没有力气还是没有心情，文森特只是顺从地靠在萨菲罗斯怀里，和他们身后的尸体没什么两样。

这的确，和他以前拥有过的任何一个有着相似外表特征的人都不尽相同。  
这个隐忍内敛的男人身上有一种非常奇特的特质，总让他难以完全像对待一件物品那样相待。而这一点对萨菲罗斯来说其实是非常危险的。

“萨菲罗斯，”黑发男人突然抬起眼对上萨菲罗斯的视线，缱绻的石榴色瞳孔里透着若隐若现的悲戚，“够了吧？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我在这里的时间足够长了……应该足够令你厌烦了。何况我已经身在地狱，放手吧，在我把你也拉下去之前。”  
萨菲罗斯看着怀中的男人，此时的文森特显得十分平静，这番言语并不像是在挑衅，而是经过深思熟虑后的坦诚相告。  
可这种披着体贴外皮实则只是想逃避的言语，莫名其妙让他感到恼火。

“作为我的所属物，未经我允许你没那么容易下地狱。”他抱紧了文森特，不再给对方说话的机会，向走廊尽头的卧室走去。

 

 

 

（13）

 

萨菲罗斯离开之后文森特盯着卧室雪白的天花板有些失神。  
他从没有把海德加当做过一个好人，但衡量的标准，是他认为海德加的行为造成的后果会是以牺牲文森特换取茱莉亚的安宁。在他看来这笔交易还算公平。  
但一切并非如此，从来都不是如此。  
茱莉亚说她即将要为自己的愚蠢付出代价而堕入地狱，文森特自己又何尝不是。  
所有事情叠加在一起反而让他大脑无法思考了，再或许是固有的保护机制阻止了他的思考，因为如果继续这样思考下去只会使他离地狱更近。

可自己不已经在地狱里腐烂了吗？  
文森特动了动右手，摸到放在枕下维多带来的手枪，这是陪他度过了全部在米德加为神罗效命岁月的、他唯一能够相信不会背叛他的存在。最后的最后，它回到了他身边，这或许是有意义的，也许这把枪就是被召唤来结束自己荒唐可笑的生命的。

枪是已经上过膛的，虽然不知道维多用了多少，但只要里面还剩一颗子弹就足够了。文森特把枪反向转过对准自己的喉咙，张口咬住枪膛，一点点把枪管往深处推去，微咸带腥的气息刺激着味蕾，男人把食指放在扳机上，只要轻轻拨动再扣下，一切就都结束了。

……

三秒过后，黑发男人打了个激灵坐起身，胸前的伤口隐隐痛起来，他无暇顾及，只是把手枪远远向浴室的方向扔去。机械触地发出清脆的响声，文森特望着枪被甩出去的弧线露出不可置信的神情。

可下一刻他就被另一边的响动吸引去注意，这间卧室的门位于一条狭窄走廊的另一端，有时有人从入口处进入可能并不会被注意。萨菲罗斯出现在了走廊的阴影中，文森特不知道他是什么时候开始站在那里的，也不知道他究竟有没有看到刚才发生的一切。  
两种毫不相干的情绪同时占据着文森特的神经，以至于一时间他不知道该优先照顾哪种——分别是被萨菲罗斯目睹行径的心虚感和发现自己没有勇气自裁的惊讶感。

萨菲罗斯低头站在走廊上，昏暗的光线让文森特看不到他的表情。银发男人缓步走来停在文森特窗边，他抬起头，毫无温度的绿色瞳孔折射出森然冷意——这副有时会露出像猫般慵懒质感的瞳孔，此时此刻却像毒蛇一样渗着宛如剧毒的锐利。

他从来没有见过萨菲罗斯这样——更匪夷所思的是，文森特看到银发男人在颤抖。萨菲罗斯的双手紧攥成拳，手指的关节已经微微泛白。这样的架势让文森特有些不安，他试探着伸手覆上萨菲罗斯的手，这下更清晰地感受到对面这副身体已经称得上剧烈的颤动，黑发男人皱起眉，“萨菲？”

“啪”。  
一个耳光不由分说落在文森特脸上，萨菲罗斯用的力气如此之大以至于在空荡的卧室里激起了回声。  
毫无防备地挨了这一下，文森特整个脸颊顿时火辣辣地疼起来，右耳响起嗡嗡的杂音，他下意识捂住脸，报以夹杂着怒火和费解的目光，这是萨菲罗斯第一次做到如此地步，已经越过了某种约定俗成的界限。

萨菲罗斯却对此不以为然，铁青着脸转身离开了卧室，几秒种后文森特听到卧室门被狠狠拍上的声音，紧接着是门外一连串刺耳的杂言，各种各样人嘈嘈切切的话语声此起彼伏，然后门外的世界回归了死寂。

萨菲罗斯回到了卧室，还带着那种冰冷坚硬的不近人情，但文森特注意到他不再颤抖了——银发男人默默走到床边，拽着文森特的衣领把他整个人拖到了地上。

文森特勉强扶着床头柜没有让自己摔得太狼狈，腹部的伤口还是疼得让他眼前一黑，论力气他现在完全没有和萨菲罗斯周旋的余地，但年轻的爱人这种称得上暴力的行为让他很恼火，他的确向对方出卖了自己的灵魂但这种出卖并非没有底线，他皱起眉对上对方的视线，那片浓郁深沉的绿色里读不到半点感情。  
萨菲罗斯并没有理会文森特虚弱的愤怒，年轻的男人在文森特面前跪坐下来，粗暴干脆地扯开了爱人的衣服，尚未痊愈且缺乏日照的身体显得有些苍白消瘦，胸前和腹部仍然缠着纱布。但萨菲罗斯浑然不觉似的伸手捏住了文森特的下颌用力将他整个人摁倒在地上，手劲大到直接在爱人脸上留下了醒目的红色烙印，文森特伸手去阻止这一行径但他的手臂很快被萨菲罗斯的另外一只手狠狠钳制在地上。

“不许挣扎。”萨菲罗斯像机械一般命令道。  
“把手拿开！”文森特咬着牙关挤出一句话。  
“你在跟谁说话，别忘了你只是我的所属物。”熟悉的经典台词再次出现，但萨菲罗斯这次毫无音调的演绎只让文森特觉得毛骨悚然，他忍着越来越明显的痛意挣扎了一下，却发现毫无挣扎的余地，他整个人被萨菲罗斯用膝盖压在地板上，就像待宰的猎物。

萨菲罗斯异常冷漠的行径让文森特深深意识到这位高傲的爱人真的动怒了。虽然他并不知道导致萨菲罗斯如此愤怒的原因何在。  
还没等他来得及继续思考这个问题，文森特听到了不远处抽屉被拉开的声音，几秒种后，有什么东西突然捅进了自己的后穴，如潮水般涌来的酥麻痛感像电流一样从下身直接撞到了中枢神经，痛得他倒吸一口冷气——那不是人类肢体的触感，更像是什么不可说的工具，一瞬间文森特都怀疑起自己是不是置身于火海，有些不可置信地向萨菲罗斯看去，对方的表情却没有任何改变，后穴中的异物继续推进，毫无润滑的粗糙人造物在长久没有接纳过别人的密道里顽固地游走，这一刻文森特只觉得身体快要因为这种粗暴的痛觉分崩离析了，只能咬紧牙关阻止自己丧失最后的底线喊出声。  
而那东西突然被抽了出去，这种感觉更甚于它进来的时刻，黑发男人的意识几乎被这难以忍受的触感抽离，原本在和萨菲罗斯角力的手软绵绵地垂下——如果不是亲身体验，文森特根本不能相信只这么一遭他就再也无力反抗了，可事实就是如此，萨菲罗斯就像把持住了他的死穴一般肆意妄为地扭曲着文森特的身体。

萨菲罗斯把文森特翻过来正面向上地躺在冰冷的地上，随即弯腰趴在爱人身上，温热吐息在对方耳边扫过，他舔舐着文森特发烫的耳垂，身下的人现在大概没有哪一块肌肤不散发着热气，就像待放的罂粟花，纯洁又神秘，可一旦绽放就会渗出剧毒。  
文森特喘息着想要从爱人那里找回一点能够控制身体的余地，但萨菲罗斯并不会让他得偿所愿，再一次，在没有润滑的情况下，银发男人把手指探进了身下人的秘穴，即使有扩张器的助力在先，那里还是一派禁欲的紧致，文森特剧烈地颤抖起来，可和萨菲罗斯面对面的体位让他无处可躲，只能侧过头不让自己已经濒临眼角的泪光被对方看到——但这都是徒劳的，萨菲罗斯深入文森特身体的手指迎合着通路里的弧度微微勾起，文森特都不知道他是怎样做到能在这么短的时间内那么精准地找到这块禁地，但萨菲罗斯的确做到了，毫无误差直中红心——文森特听到淫荡的液体从身体里喷射出来的声音，他知道自己已经被萨菲罗斯送上了高潮，但四肢依然瘫软无力，即使他有心回应也只能被继续按压在地上索取。萨菲罗斯停留在文森特身体里的手时而剧烈时而温柔地挑拨着男人敏感的腺体，文森特被这种张扬的情欲挑拨得欲仙欲死，可始终由于缺乏润滑而使得这场情爱充满疼痛，他喘着粗气迫使自己不会因为疼痛和欢愉的双重作用窒息，伤口不应景地愈发痛起来，文森特甚至怀疑如果萨菲罗斯动作的幅度继续加大会不会直接使之张裂。

但银发男人显然经验丰富得多，同样的玩法他似乎不愿意使用第二次。蘸着些许身下人射出的精液，萨菲罗斯把文森特的双腿托起来，再次将扩张器探入了文森特的身体，顺着扩张器打开的通路，文森特看到萨菲罗斯举起了某样东西，接着他听到爱人按下打火机的声音，甚至看到些许火光，下一秒就文森特不受控制地发出了一声呻吟，一种超越忍受范围的剧痛从下身醒目地传来，文森特能猜到到自己大腿根部的肌肤如今正以什么样的方式扭曲着——是滚烫的滴蜡，萨菲罗斯竟然直接把蜡水滴到了自己穴口附近，文森特条件反射地想要躲开，但萨菲罗斯似乎料想到他会这样做加重了手中的力度，文森特只要稍作挣扎就会牵动身上的伤口，阵阵此起彼伏的剧痛让他分毫动弹不得，只能紧闭着双眼祈祷自己任性的爱人能赶紧放弃那根被他拿在手中的血红蜡烛。

“别把自己包装得像个殉难的圣人，我们在做的事情这么肮脏。”萨菲罗斯淡淡的话语在耳边响起，文森特睁开眼，视线已经被泪水染得模糊不已，可他仍然尽了全力不让眼泪流出来，这是出于生理刺激而不得不出现的现象，文森特不想让萨菲罗斯将其理解为自己的妥协。  
“已经足够了吧……”文森特喘息着回道。  
“不够。”萨菲罗斯断然拒绝，他将扩张器从文森特身体里拔出来，俯身舔舐着被白浊液均匀涂抹过的密境入口，酥麻的电流感又一次蔓延上来，方才要有松懈的分身再次射出些许新的精液，挺立着的阴茎被原本被银发赧然握在手中张弛有度地把玩，此时却被捏得越来越紧，文森特抬起手去阻止萨菲罗斯捏着他分身的手，但这个冒失的举措却使银发男人皱起眉，他从床边的抽屉里取出一条绳子，把文森特的两只手举过头顶结实地绑了起来，文森特试着动了动手腕，却绝望地发现爱人打结的方式相当高明，只要稍作挣扎都会痛得头皮发麻，他不知道这场已经走向了未知的方向的性爱什么时候才能结束，但萨菲罗斯显然正在兴头上，即使他自始至终都保持着同种毫无变化的表情，可文森特能感觉到对方深藏在血液里的极致兴奋。  
这种兴奋令他恐惧。  
他已经用尽全部的力气了，现在已经不只是无力，而是整个人已经走到了极限，如果对方继续做下去，他都不知道他能不能从这场欢爱里存活下去。  
——萨菲罗斯似乎并不在意这一点，没有了文森特的手加以阻挠，一切似乎变得更容易了。银发男人把文森特整个下身抬高了一些，然后靠上去，让两个人下身之间的距离缩减为零，在文森特意识到接下来会有什么事情发生的前一秒，银发男人用自己的分身进入了对方的身体。

和之前两次不尽相同的巨物插入身体的触感让文森特发出一声颇为凄厉的呻吟，他实在无法忍受下去了，只这么一次文森特就觉得他的身体已经彻底裂开了——有温热的液体从密道中流出，他知道那是血，他甚至闻到了血的腥气，可萨菲罗斯置若罔闻，只是开始了有节律的抽插，痛苦的浪潮掀起了文森特的阵阵呻吟，被控制的毫无余地的四肢根本没有任何能帮到他的地方，他大汗淋漓喘着粗气，这种毫无欢愉可言的痛感让他绝望到了极点，与这一刻相比之前的那一切都显得微不足道了，他不知道萨菲罗斯是对自己怀有多大的恨意才会做出这种事情。

即使他知道他和萨菲罗斯之间并无爱可言，但萨菲罗斯在他心里始终都是一个高贵的存在，他不会做出这种粗暴无礼的事情，可事实是他现在这么做了。  
随着通路被渐渐打开，银发男人变得愈发毫不留情起来，冰冷的地板不比床铺，萨菲罗斯任何细微动作都能让文森特感受到钻心刻骨的剧痛，何况是像这样排山倒海的索取，文森特感觉到血液从下身不断涌出，五脏六腑都因为痛苦而扭曲地挤在了一起，腹部的绷带渐渐渗出血色，他已经彻底与一具尸体无异，承受着萨菲罗斯施加的暴烈的“爱意”。

神智渐渐离开躯体，可他又不愿让自己的意识从这此起彼伏的痛苦中抽身，总感觉自己如果沉睡过去就会一睡不醒。胸口突然传来一阵剧痛，一股温热的暖流不受控制地顺着喉咙涌上来，他挣扎着侧过身吐出一口血，腥红色溅在地上开出一朵凄艳的花，文森特的眼前时而明亮时而一片漆黑——即使如此萨菲罗斯都没有停下他的索取，于是文森特只能保持一种奇怪的姿势，用被紧束双手的手臂支撑在地上，不停地呕着血。失血的感觉渐渐让痛感远离，口中吐出的血和身下流出的血在冰冷的地板上融合在了一起，透过模糊的视线与残存的知觉，文森特发现自己置身于血泊之中，而萨菲罗斯终于停止了一切动作。

银发男人站起来，此时此刻两个人都赤身裸体，唯一的装饰是停留在两人身上的斑斑血迹，莫名其妙，文森特觉得这是他们彼此第一次坦诚相见。

“疼吗？”萨菲罗斯问，语气还是冰冷无情。  
文森特点点头。  
“想不想活下去？”  
文森特继续点头。  
萨菲罗斯俯下身，眼中第一次闪过一丝落寞，“是不是到这个瞬间才知道其实是想活着的。”  
此时文森特已经没有了点头的力气，一边喘息一边看向自己喜怒无常的爱人。  
萨菲罗斯垂下眼，“你很幸运还有这个机会，有的人已经永远没有了。”

这是文森特记忆里萨菲罗斯说的最后一句话，听到银发男人说完这句话后，意识就不受控制地彻底堕入了黑暗。

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一部分啦！  
> 感谢大家！

****（14）** **

 

萨菲罗斯于自己而言究竟是个怎样的存在呢？

文森特从未仔细考虑过这个问题。

起初他是抱有目的接近这个男人的，的确是这样没错。可这个目的后来越来越淡薄，甚至如今已经完全不复存在。抽去这一部分，单纯思考他们二人之间的关系，文森特发现其实他一直都把萨菲罗斯当做一种特殊的存在。他并不知道萨菲罗斯之前是如何与他那些黑发红眸的恋人相处的，但在自己这里文森特认为萨菲罗斯完全释放出了他的“与众不同”。

自己始终对萨菲罗斯一无所知，但萨菲罗斯对他而言已经变成了不可磨灭的特殊存在，他和他之间始终扭曲的关系，竟也慢慢成为了一种牢不可破的共生。

 

文森特发现自己竟然在清醒地思考着这个问题的时候，他挣扎着睁开似有千斤重压着的眼睛，清晰的画面映入眼帘，这是全然陌生的新环境，黄昏被素净厚重的窗帘阻挡在另一边，而他躺在一张柔软的床上，身上盖着的毛毯散发着淡淡的木槿香气。如果这是一间病房，装饰则有些过分奢侈了，但身边一些叫不上名字的仪器和身边一位穿着制服的女性让文森特确认了这里的确是某间医院的高级病房。

 

很快，另一位算不上陌生的人出现在了房间里，是萨菲罗斯的父亲宝条。

文森特试着动了动身体，发现控制肢体的能力不知什么时候又回来了，他感觉自己状态还算不错，失去意识之前那场暴风骤雨般的性爱此时看来更像是一场梦。

 

“想到你醒来没法和我交谈会很头疼，所以用药物让你多睡了几天，让机体恢复到比较理想的状态，请不要介意。”宝条在文森特身边坐下，稍微调快了点滴的速率，“但清醒的时间长了还是会有诸多不适，所以我加大了镇痛药的剂量，如果你觉得兴奋是正常的。”

文森特默不作声，虽然他并没有和宝条接触过，但他心中默默把这位享誉朱浓的科学家和海德加归为同一类人。跟这样的人对话言多必失。

 

“萨菲罗斯被我派去出差了，不过他已经陪了你十多天，我觉得再这么下去会对他的精神造成负担，虽然是我人为延长了你的昏迷时间，但这点我没告诉他。”宝条解释着，是也没打算得到什么回应，自顾自地说了下去，“因为我想直接和你交流，他最好不要在场。你应该发现那孩子稍微有点特别，我现在就给你解释背后的原因，容我感叹一下这还真是孽缘，算起来足足过去有二十年了吧。”

 

“我妻子有家族精神病史，不幸的是我儿子也携带了这种基因。这种情况会随着年龄的增长越来越严重，具体的症状是重度焦虑症和狂躁症，虽然可以用药物和心理引导缓解，但没有完全治愈的方法。”

文森特屏住了呼吸，宝条直白阐述的真相有些出乎他的意料。

“在萨菲罗斯很小的时候，我妻子想要自杀，但似乎在自杀前的最后一瞬间失去了勇气，可又不想终止走向死亡的计划，于是她干了一件很愚蠢的事情，她诱导当时只有四岁的儿子协助她。萨菲罗斯用枪把他妈妈的头打爆了但当时理解不到这件事的性质，但他只要稍微长大就会明白自己做了什么，这孩子又很敏感，所以很快就为这件事陷入了心理障碍。”

 

文森特看着宝条说不出一个字。

 

“除了心理诱导我也别无选择，他当时还那么小，稍微处理不够谨慎就会酿成严重后果。我说服他相信这个世界存在规律，慢慢他就把这种规律当做了寄托，通俗一点说就是以把他变成重度强迫症为代价缓解了他的其他病状。说实话这种重塑能维持多久我也不知道，但看他这些年接连不断地寻找同样外貌特征的伴侣，我认为这种诱导还是有长期成果的。”

 

文森特想起海德加曾摆在他面前的那一排照片，想起萨菲罗斯永远呈现对称状干净简洁的房间，想起那些被整齐排列得一丝不差的水杯……这是缓解他痛苦的方式……是的，痛苦，虽然宝条并没有过多渲染，但文森特觉得他瞬间理解了萨菲罗斯一直以来是生活在什么样的一种痛苦之中。

也明白过来为什么之前萨菲罗斯会那样生气。

曾经萨菲罗斯在懵懂的状态下亲手用枪结果了母亲的性命，而那是因为他母亲在试图自杀的最后一瞬间失去了勇气。这和自己那一日的行为如出一辙，想必自己的行为就像一把钥匙，打开了埋藏在萨菲罗斯内心深处的魔盒。

__

__“你很幸运还有这个机会，有的人已经永远没有了。”_ _

文森特想起萨菲罗斯最后说的话，所以那真的是体贴？

那个从未在自己面前表露心迹的银发男孩，他在希望毫无价值可言的自己活下去？

 

“他这种精神状态，我一直都认为不适合投入恋爱，任何过激的感情都是会毁灭他的东西，所以我觉得之前那样定期更换伴侣的行为就足够了。不过你的确有点不同……我刚说的孽缘，是指我妻子曾是你父亲的学生，她倒是一生都很尊敬你父亲……福兮祸兮我也说不清，总之我把整件事的原委解释给你，要怎么处理由你们两个来决定，不到必要的时候我不会出手干涉，但你最好谨慎一点不要把事情搞砸。”宝条的确足够直率，几乎是以最简洁明了的方式解释了整件事情的始末，巨大的信息量稍微让文森特有些头痛，但奇怪的是此时此刻他竟完全不会感到无所适从，昏迷之前的踌躇和悲戚感此时此刻荡然无存，仿佛已经有几个世纪那么遥远。

这或许是镇痛药带来的副作用，文森特觉得此时此刻他虽然是清醒的，却有一种不同于以往的飘然感，仿佛置身不可名状的极乐。

 

 

宝条走后，文森特借着这种奇妙的感觉拨通了萨菲罗斯的手机，他觉得自己要对萨菲罗斯说的那些话大概只有此刻讲得出。但当熟悉的声音从听筒另一面传来的时候，他发现自己还是语塞了。

“是哪位？”萨菲罗斯那边有一点不耐烦。

“是我。”

“文森特？”萨菲罗斯的声音里难得露出一丝惊讶，“你……怎么样？”

“我没事，你什么时候回朱浓？”

“还不知道，怎么了？”

“有话想跟你说，既然如此那就在这里说吧，会不会打扰到你？”文森特的语气有些急促，他已经迫不及待跟萨菲罗斯理清一切了，他不知道究竟是药物的作用还是他的确这样想，此时的他对萨菲罗斯不仅毫无恨意，此刻还有一种莫名的思念感。

他觉得萨菲罗斯让他如获新生。用一种极端但是有效的方法。

他们是恋人。

虽然只是肉体上的。

但这无所谓。

 

文森特向萨菲罗斯坦白了一切，从最初他为什么会回到朱浓，为什么会接近萨菲罗斯，为什么会在那天的晚宴上不辞而别，为什么会出现在那家地下医院，事无巨细一字不漏地悉数坦白。萨菲罗斯一直沉默地听着，但文森特并不担心这会带来什么后果，抑或说即使真的带来后果他也会全盘接受。

 

“……这还是你第一次跟我说这么多话。”听完文森特漫长的独白后，萨菲罗斯给出了这样的回应。

“因为你爸爸给我用了兴奋剂。”

“哦？莫非我还要感谢他。”

“但我确实想把这一切都告诉你。”

“……”电话那边再次陷入了沉默，几秒种后，萨菲罗斯的声音传来，“你真是辛苦了。”

“你也是。”这是文森特的真心话，比起自己经历的一切，他觉得萨菲罗斯的人生更艰辛，但这反而给了他莫名其妙的共鸣感，既然他们两个都已经是堕入地狱的人，就不必担忧在这炼狱之中无人可以相伴。

 

哪怕只是，同行一段路。

 

 

****（15）** **

 

几日后，萨菲罗斯来接文森特出院，敞篷车开上宽阔的海滨大道，左手边是海，右手边是鳞次栉比的房屋窗台上遍布的薰衣草和悬铃花。朱浓沉浸在近乎永恒的夕阳中，似乎正处在这个城市最美的姿态。

 

文森特低头看向自己仍然苍白如故的手腕，但这一次他能看到肌肤下清晰可见的血管纹路，能感觉血液在里面流动，虽然已经不在处于那一日不真实的极乐中，可落到地面后他仍然认为是身边的人赋予了他重生的机会。

“上次你在电话里说到的事情，”萨菲罗斯的声音传来，“我让家族的人去调查了，并没有找到你说的女性的尸体，所以我觉得不一定要把情况想的那么极端。”

“……哪怕是尸体也无所谓。”文森特看向自己的恋人，“无论她活着还是死了，我只是想亲手杀掉海德加。”

“我已经把你告诉我的事情转告了家族。海德加的黑料其实他们掌握很多，一直没有动他是因为宝条觉得他的存在有利于朱浓地区的平衡。虽然是他首先违背约定，但毕竟是个公众人物，私下做掉会是个比较冒进的方法。”

“具体的时间和手段我并不在意，只是如果有这个机会想亲自动手罢了。”文森特说，与恋人的视线交汇，“而且我希望你在场。”

萨菲罗斯眼中露出一丝疑惑，但并未多问。

 

 

车开进了地下车库，时隔半个月，文森特再次回到了214号，不过这大概是他生平第一次心无芥蒂无怨无悔地走进这栋公寓。一进门看到的仍然是熟悉的性冷淡风格，黑发男人不禁微微一笑，把目光投向了身边的恋人。

萨菲罗斯反锁了门，把钥匙递给文森特，“以后你可以自由外出，只是小心一点最好不要被狗仔或来路不明的人偷拍，陌生人搭话也最好不要理会。”

文森特接过钥匙，若有所思地看着萨菲罗斯像是要问什么。

萨菲罗斯看着他，“想说什么？”

“我能问问为什么是我吗？”

“我想试试所谓正常的恋爱关系，恰巧现在动了这个念头。”

“这样，”文森特点点头，把钥匙收到风衣的口袋里，“那你就任意探索吧。”

萨菲罗斯叹了口气，走上前把眼前的人揽入怀中，“我对关于母亲的事情，除了她的死，其实都没什么印象。但不知道为什么，我无法忘记那张摆在她床头的她和她老师的合影，也许是她每次见到我都要拿给我看，然后告诉我她的老师是多么高贵美好的人。我其实根本不记得那个人长什么样，只记得他有黑色长发和红色眼睛……宝条说那是你父亲。”

文森特点点头，虽说他之前就有猜测过这种可能，但如今从萨菲罗斯这边亲自得到了验证，还是有些莫名感慨。

命运果然喜欢捉弄人啊。

 

“但现在我不是因为你符合那个‘规律’才和你在一起，和你的父亲也没有关系……是因为你是你。正常人的恋爱，大概是这个意思吧？”萨菲罗斯像是想到什么一样补充了一句。

一席话有些出乎文森特的意料，他抬眼对上恋人的目光，沉默半晌后开口，“之前我说我已经身在地狱，希望你能在我把你拉下去之前放手……当时我真的那么想。但如今既然我们都已经在地狱了，那我也会一直陪你，直到……”

他的话没有说完，因为萨菲罗斯用一个吻封印了他要说的话。

 

直到他们共同在地狱腐烂。

 

此后一段时间，文森特除了偶尔会帮萨菲罗斯处理一些来自克里森特家族方面上不了台面的事情以外，依然保持着深居简出的状态。这算是一种蛰伏，他希望给海德加造成一种他已经完全消失在时间滚滚的洪流中的错觉，虽然他知道海德加不会忘记他的存在，但至少能把对他的警戒感消除到最小状态。

他有预感亲手复仇的那一天不会太远了。

 

他和萨菲罗斯的感情变得像是细水长流。

萨菲罗斯除了在性事上极为擅长之外，在文森特看来并不算是一个太经验丰富的恋人，但鉴于他自己这样陷入恋爱也是头一遭，有时候有着相当的新鲜感因此得以乐在其中。萨菲罗斯平日的言行举止从没有流露过宝条所说过的那些充满不幸的痕迹，文森特有时会在夜里因此稍微松一口气，这样至少证明他没有在两人的相处过程中起到负面作用。

 

虽然对于萨菲罗斯如何尚不可知，但对于文森特而言，此刻萨菲罗斯就是他的唯一，也是唯一将他和这个世间连接在一起的人。除此之外他一无所有。正是意识到这一点他才纵容自己毫无保留地投入进这场起因复杂的恋爱，无论这种爱情的形态，和凡人所享受的幸福之间，是否存在微妙的差距。

 

 

在克里森特家族的压力下，海德加早年的一些丑闻被曝光，其中包括他曾赖以建立形象的几项提案，有证据显示皆是他建立自己地下帝国的筹码。和克里森特家族隐秘错综难辨全貌的生意链不同，海德加的地下帝国更像是一个未成形的伪造版，只要被抓住一处漏洞，就会千里之堤溃于蚁穴。随后海德加被检举，被市议会弹劾，被起诉判刑，又因所谓的身体原因被保释，文森特冷眼旁观着在一段时间内始终占据着纸媒与电视头条位置的新闻——那些照片和影响上的海德加和他记忆中虚伪笑着的男人已经大有不同了，短短一年的时间几乎让这个人从内部被摧毁，但这只是形式上的事情而已，文森特知道只要给这个男人任何一点可乘之机，他就会不遗余力地疯狂反扑。

 

深冬的某个夜里，萨菲罗斯不在家，文森特接到线人的情报后独自一人开车来到朱浓城郊的一幢独栋别墅前。这幢别墅远离市区的喧嚣，但由于临海的优越位置仍然显示出一种非凡的华贵，别墅的侧门直通私人码头，一座灯塔立在码头上孤独地闪烁着指示灯。

 

海德加坐在岸边的躺椅上，只穿了一件睡袍，仿佛冬夜的海风根本不足以使之退缩。文森特默默地走上前去，已经满头白发的男人注意到他的存在后露出了一刹那无法掩盖的震惊，但很快便又恢复到了训练有素的平静。

 

“好久不见呐。”政客说。

文森特为手中的枪上膛，并拉开了保险栓，他用枪指着海德加，堆积多时的复杂感情让他丧失了开口的欲望，这样的时刻或许唯有沉默是金。

“虽然这里没有多少保镖，但好歹也在政府的严密监视之下，你这样明目张胆地用枪指着我是不是太草率了一些？”政客不慌不忙地问，露出久违的老练笑容，“好歹我也算是你的长辈，打招呼能不能不要这么失礼？”

 

文森特扣动扳机开了第一枪，毫无偏差地正中海德加腹部，安装了消音器的手枪并没有在寂静的夜色里留下任何声响。

海德加难以置信地看着文森特，一时间忘记去堵住自己汩汩流血的伤口，他踉跄着摔倒在地上，眼中是出离的震惊，“你——”

文森特没有理会眼前的人，他转过身，看到一辆黑色的越野车从正门开进别墅的庭院，刚才他正是听到了熟悉的引擎声才果断地开了枪。

 

萨菲罗斯从驾驶座上走下来，有些费解地看着眼前的一切，在他似乎看明白眼前发生了什么的时候，似乎是条件反射地向后退了一步，文森特走上前拉住恋人的手，即使隔着皮质手套，他还是能清晰地感觉到恋人在颤抖——上一次看到萨菲罗斯这样，还是在那个他曾试图自杀的夜晚。

 

可文森特已经下定了决心要这么做，或者说，很久之前他就这样策划着，如今好不容易一切都按照他设计好的剧本进行，他不想半途而废。

 

于是他开了第二枪，这次是海德加右边的肩胛骨，匍匐在地的男人发出一声惨叫，可没有人回应他。克里森特家族已经和议会达成了协议，所有人都会从海德加的死中获利，如今除了他的家人没有人会在意这个政客的死活，而他的家人此时大概已经被悉数送到了朱浓市内一处公馆。别墅的保安全都在原地待命，冷眼旁观着身中两枪的男人挣扎。

 

“可恶……他，这个男人，他害死了你父亲，害死了你母亲！他……！”海德加还是语无伦次，这也是文森特一早便料到他会说的话，于是文森特转过头对脸色惨白的萨菲罗斯露出一种近似鼓励的笑容，“接下来不许闭眼。”

 

***

 

萨菲罗斯倒吸一口冷气，像是预料到文森特要干什么，可他还没来得及发出任何声音，就看到文森特把枪口对准海德加的头，接连扣动了三次扳机。

 

血和脑浆顿时喷涌而出，海德加的首级就像一个泄了气的气球一样干瘪狰狞，黑色的灼伤和红色的血交织夹杂，枪口从中心处向四周扩散，这是比炼狱还要更可怕的一副情景，萨菲罗斯仿佛被抽走了呼吸，他脑中不断闪现出当年另外一个人的脑袋以几乎同样的方式裂开的情形，当年浓重的血腥气似乎直到如今还留在他眼前，从伤口里迸射出的血液开出一朵朵花印在他的眼睛里，像是凄美妖娆的罂粟，也像转瞬即逝的烟火，带着不知名的助燃剂在地狱里熊熊燃烧。

 

银发男人在自己跌倒前被什么人抱住了。

他瞬间回过神，看到身上沾满海德加鲜血的文森特正紧紧抱着他，萨菲罗斯抬起头，立刻迎上一副濡湿温热的嘴唇，文森特温柔却毫无保留地吻着他，在他稍有回应之后用舌尖舔舐着他的上齿，并深入到口腔之间。寒冷的冬夜呵气成雾，可一瞬间两人身边的空气似乎微妙地温暖起来，萨菲罗斯伸手回抱住眼前的人，他发现自己确实不想从这个吻中离开。

 

他们唇齿相依地彼此倚靠许久，一个漫长温存的深吻终于止息。文森特把枪放在萨菲罗斯手里，在感受到恋人条件反射般的躲避后伏在恋人耳边轻声开口，“这把枪一直是我最忠诚的伴侣，我是想让你亲眼看到，它会制造不幸，也可以扫除罪孽。”

“Vin……”萨菲罗斯迟疑了一下，还是握住了手里的枪，这是他自儿时那一次之后第一次触碰这种会让他产生生理反感的东西，精致的手枪小巧典雅，很奇妙，握着它就像是握住了文森特的手一样，有种温暖安稳的感觉。

 

 

几小时后，萨菲罗斯和文森特一起来到朱浓市区某幢克里森特集团名下的秘密公馆，一进客厅的门，一个蓬头垢面的女人顿时张牙舞爪地向他们扑来，像是要把他们生吞活剥。别动队迅速上前挡住了女人并把她束缚在一旁，文森特面无表情地越过她，径直向坐在房间另一侧看上去不过七八岁的小男孩走去，萨菲罗斯不知道是不是错觉，小男孩有一双和文森特一样宛如石榴石的红色眼眸。

 

“你叫什么名字？”萨菲罗斯听到恋人问，出人意料的是，他的声音很温柔，完全不似方才的冰冷。

“卢……卢卡。”小男孩怯生生地回答，文森特听到这个名字却像如释重负一般拍了拍男孩的脑袋。

“你要对我的孩子做什么？！”旁边被别动队紧紧限制住自由的女人有些绝望地喊着，萨菲罗斯闻声看去，女人已经花掉的妆容下是一张写满忧愁的脸。

“身体没事了吗？”文森特并没有理会女人，继续问了下去，萨菲罗斯看到小男孩若有所思地想了想，然后恍然大悟一般掀起上衣，露出一条醒目的刀疤，“嗯！妈妈对我施了魔法！现在我已经安然无恙了！”

“安然无恙……”萨菲罗斯听到文森特低声重复了一遍这个词，随后黑发男人抬起头，眼中充盈着一种久违的温柔，虽然萨菲罗斯并没有完全理解眼前发生的一切，但他有一种事情已经走向了最好结局的预感。

 

 

随后萨菲罗斯和文森特并排站在了克里森特公馆的顶层，冬天的夜空鲜少能见到星星，但这一夜的夜空十分清澈，几颗耀眼的明星连成一条线在遥远的方向闪烁。

“那是你妹妹的孩子吗？”

文森特点点头，露出略带忧伤的温柔目光，“嗯，看来现在的养母对他很不错，托她的家族关系找到了肾源顺利完成了手术。”

“所以家族要怎么安排他们？”萨菲罗斯问，他并没有责怪这次事件文森特的喧宾夺主，他知道这是自己恋人必须要了结的心事。

“我不知道，我只是向他们请求让卢卡能像个正常的孩子一样长大，和他现在的母亲一起。”

“落寞吗？”萨菲罗斯从文森特身后抱住他，闭眼用鼻尖蹭着恋人的脸颊，此时的文森特和他们最初相见的样子不尽相同了，可萨菲罗斯很喜欢现在的他。

“不会……我们有各自路要走。”文森特侧过脸，微微仰起头吻上萨菲罗斯的脸颊，随后把它变成了另一次唇齿相依的深吻。

 

“文森特。”吻毕，萨菲罗斯抚上恋人的脸，他事先并没有计划现在就把这件事讲出来，但今天发生的一系列事情让他觉得已经再什么什么拖延下去的必要，虽然某个关键道具此时并没有被他带在身上。

“嗯？”

“跟我结婚吧。”

文森特红色的眼睛中闪过了许久未见的惊讶之色，他眨了眨眼睛，“……什么？”

“像现在这种关系，我什么都没法留给你，所以跟我结婚吧。”

“你……求婚怎么能这么说。”文森特面露无奈，旋即垂下眼，“你什么都不必为我留下，除了你自己……”

“你到底答应不答应？”

“……我答应了。”

 

***

 

当克里森特家族最受倚重的别动队成员来到公馆顶楼打算找萨菲罗斯汇报进展的时候，守候在天台入口处的另一位别动队成员做出一个噤声的手势示意同事最好不要出声。

当他正对此疑惑不解时，目光却不由地越过同事，在不远处一对紧紧相拥的恋人身上找到了答案。

 

FIN.

 


End file.
